Harry Potter and the Order of the Mystic Force
by Susurino
Summary: After seing new dark magic in England, Udonna sent the Mystic Force to investigate it. Dumbledore found them and asked, if they could be guards for Harry. Will they manage to save them from Voldemort or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1: Rangers  Guards

**Dis****claimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>My first story! Hope this will be good.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Full Summary~<strong>

**The crystal ball has sensed dark magic in England. Udonna sent the Mystic Force to investigate this activity. As they went on the search, Dumbledore found them and asked them to protect Harry from Voldemort, undercover as exchange students from the Rootcore School**** of Magic. Will they manage to protect Harry or will they fail?**

* * *

><p><strong>Rangers – Guards.<strong>

Briarwood, a quite town, simple town, by looks. The town has a big forest next to it and in the forest lays magical creatures. In the forest, there is Rootcore, headquarters of the Mystic Force. Right now, Claire is doing her usual chores, Leanbow and Daggeron were out on some training they have planned and Udonna is reading some book her son Bowen, who is Nick the Red Mystic Ranger and leader of the Mystic Force, got for her.

Everything was quite, until the crystal ball started to show dark magic activity. Udonna rushed to see what is going on and saw that there is a dark wizard rising in England.

"Claire!" Udonna called. The said blond came running to her aunt: "What is it?"

"Get the Rangers! There is dark magic rising." Udonna said.

"Understood." Claire ran to get the Rangers.

* * *

><p>In Rock Porium, Vida, Pink Ranger, was doing her usual mixes on the remote, MadisonMaddie, Blue Ranger, was being the cashier, Xander, Green Ranger, was being lazy (again) and Chip, Yellow Ranger, and Nick, Red Ranger, were cleaning the store. Toby, the boss, was in his office accounting and Leelee was having her day off.

"Hey Maddie!" Vida called and made the remote say 'Blue Ranger surfs' in a remix slow way, making her sister laugh.

"Remote Queen, Vida Rocca." Chip said it the royal way **(A.N.: Know that dude in The Princess Diaries 2? The one that announces things with his stick. Chip did it that way.) **

"Shut it Chip." Vida said it playfully.

"Make me." Chip taunted, making her take off the headphones: "Okay then. I'll make you." Chip took that as his cue to run. Before any other fun began, Claire ran in, flushed, saying: "Danger! Rangers!"

"What is it Claire?" Nick asked. The blond took a minute before talking: "Udonna called. Said that dark magic is rising." Xander jumped up: "What?"

"But we destroyed it." Vida said.

"I know, but something appeared. Let's go!" Claire rushed them.

"First we have to tell Toby." Madison said and ran to tell their boss.

"Toby! We got some Ranger duties." Madison told him. Toby looked at her and thought: "Okay, go. Save the world from evil. I'll take over the store for now."

"Thanks." She ran to the others. They all went to the tree and went threw it to get in the forest.

* * *

><p>Once in Rootcore, the Rangers looked at the ball to see that the dark magic is strong, but still somehow weak.<p>

"In one point it's tremendous, but on the other hand, it doesn't feel that bad." Chip noted.

"That is the weird part. Seems that this dark magic is different from our own." Udonna said.

"Is that even possible?" Madison asked.

"Yes. Magic in the beginning was one. It was neither bad nor good. But later is shattered in dark and light magic. Even then later, the magic split into groups. We belong in one of those stronger groups, as our enemies did. This dark magic could belong to the other group that decided to remain a secret." Udonna explained.

"Different groups. Awesome." Chip said.

"So, what do we have to do? I mean, we are in the stronger group and this," Vida points at the ball, "Is the weaker group. What damage it could do to us?"

"Not sure, but even for the weaker group, it's too powerful. You must investigate before it becomes stronger." Udonna said.

"Think that it's already done." Nick ordered, "Let's morph and go to…Where do have to go?"

"England, London." Udonna answered for her son.

"Right. Ready?"

"Ready. Magical Source, Mystic Force!" All of the Rangers morphed into their outfits. Then they took their brooms and changed them into the Mystic Speeder and flew out of Rootcore.

"Better tell Toby they will be gone for a few days." Udonna turned to Claire, who nodded and went to tell him.

* * *

><p>"How long till we get to London?" Xander asked.<p>

"On a normal airplane it could be at least 10 hours, but with the speed we are going 2 or 3 at max." Madison counted.

"Then let's get faster." Nick said and they began to fly faster.

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a sudden shock wave appeared.

"What was that?" Vida asked.

"Must've been the barrier to separate the different groups of magic. We flew right threw it." Nick guessed.

* * *

><p>In Hogwarts, Dumbledore sensed some powerful magic has just appeared.<p>

"This is no ordinary magic. I think I should take a look in it. Fawkes." Dumbledore called his phoenix, "Take me to London."

* * *

><p>In some unknown place, Voldemort also sensed that magic.<p>

"This power is beyond anything I have seen. I must get that power. Lucius! Take a look and find the source of this power!" Voldemort ordered.

"As you wish, my lord." Lucius bowed and went to find that power.

* * *

><p>In Private Drive 4, Harry also had a feeling that something has appeared. It didn't feel like regular magic. Far too powerful, even for Voldemort's powers, but it wasn't familiar and it didn't feel evil.<p>

"Maybe it's just my imagination." Harry mumbled and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Back with the Rangers, in the skies. They have just landed in a quite ally in London, near Big Ben.<p>

"Wish, I brought my camera." Chip said and looked at Big Ben. Nick looked around, to see, if anyone is near: "The coast is clear. Let's power down and start looking for that dark magic."

"Right. Power down!" They all turned back and changed their clothes.

Nick: black jeans, red T-shirt, black sneakers and a black jacket.

Madison: Blue jumper, blue jeans, brown sneakers.

Vida: Pink top and a brown vest over it, black jeans and black sneakers.

Chip: Yellow and black shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers.

Xander: Green shirt, black pants, black sneakers and a white jacket.

They looked threw any type of dark magic activity, but couldn't find anything.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore just appeared in an ally way in London and began his own search. The magic was powerful and he was able to tell that there are about 5 people with such power.<p>

"We better hurry, Fawkes." Dumbledore went to the source faster.

* * *

><p>Malfoy senior was also now in London, but couldn't sense the magic.<p>

"I swear, I sense it few minutes ago. Where is it now?" So he began to walk in circles.

* * *

><p>The Rangers stopped as they sensed some other magic.<p>

"That's not what Udonna showed us." Xander said.

"Something different. Fells like light magic." Vida said.

"What do you think Nick?" Madison asked him, since he was the Light.

"The magic that Udonna showed us was definitely dark magic. This, however, is light magic. Strong for the weak group, weak for the strong group." Nick sensed it. Suddenly, a really old man appeared right in front of them: "So you 5 are the source of that magic."

"And he is the source of what we just felt." Nick pointed. The man took out his wand and pointed at them. The Rangers got in their battle stances: "Who are you?"

"I would ask you the same question." The old man said. Xander had enough and used the tree, next to him, to grab the wand, disarming the old man.

"Elemental magic." The old man breathed. Fawkes looked at the leading man and sensed power in him.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force." The Rangers said and transformed.

"Alright, you want to know who we are. We are the Power Rangers Mystic Force. We defend and protect from dark and evil." Nick explained.

"The Mystic Force? I have heard of you: 5 muggles that was given the power of the elements." The old man said.

"Muggles?" Vida asked, not sure to feel insulted or not.

"Non-magic folk." Old man explained, "Never in my life I thought I would see one of those who posses the power of the elements, like you. What is you mission. Forgive me; I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wizard school?" Chip asked.

"Headmaster?" Xander asked.

"On what side do you fight: dark or light?" Nick asked.

"I am against Voldemort, who is the Dark Lord, so I am on the light." Dumbledore explained. Right now Fawkes landed in front of Nick in a bowing way.

"What's it doing?" Nick questioned.

"I think that phoenix is bowing in front of you." Vida said.

"I think it's because Nick has the power of fire and phoenix. And he is also the Light. Since the phoenix is a creature of light, it would do that to someone possessing those powers." Chip theorized.

"You are the Light?" Dumbledore asked, rather surprised, and got a nod from Nick, "Outstanding. I would have never dreamed to see the Light. And the Light also posses the power of the phoenix, amazing, truly amazing."

"What am I? A zoo exhibit? What do you want?" Nick asked.

"I just wanted to see the source of the power I felt. I just hoped Voldemort won't get it." Dumbledore said.

"Who is this Voldemort?" Xander asked.

"He is the Dark Lord, the biggest treat in the Wizarding Community, although, you could not know that, since you are in a different group. He was dead for 14 years and just last year, came back to life." Dumbledore said.

"Okay, I'm a little confused. Mind telling from the beginning?" Chip asked. Dumbledore nodded and told them the entire thing.

"Sounds serious, for you guys, that is." Vida said. Since it was becoming day, they had to leave the streets and went to one Grimwald Place 12.

"I thought you might say that. It is sudden, but I would like if you would come to Hogwarts and protect Harry." Dumbledore asked.

"What? We're the Power Rangers, not Power Nannies." Xander said.

"I understand this is not worthy of your power, but please, if you are truly protectors of light," Making the Rangers scowl and frown at him, "Help Harry defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore begged.

"We should first talk to Udonna." Madison said.

"Good idea. Old man, hold on." Chip grabbed Dumbledore's hand and they all went threw the closest plant tree and ended up in the forest.

"Good lord, what was that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Our way of teleporting." Chip said and they went to a tree with a dragon head for a door. Dumbledore noticed that their clothes are now different and had also robes.

* * *

><p>Once all explained by the Rangers of what Dumbledore asked them to do, while he himself checked Rootcore. Muggle technology and magic working together, something he never could have imagined.<p>

"I see. Mister Dumbledore." Udonna called.

"Yes?" The old headmaster turned.

"The problem is, of course, big. Voldemort sounds a force to reckon with, however, the Rangers have fought more dangerous creatures then that." Udonna explained, "However, do to the fact that light must be defended and the dark must be stopped, I agree on sending the Rangers to your school."

"Thank you. I already got a bit of a cover story, I just came up: I decided to start a student exchange program and for the first try I choose 5 students from the…Rootcore School of Magic and place them in Gryffindor." Dumbledore explained his cover up idea.

"Sounds good. Rangers go pack your things and warn Toby about the job you got." Udonna ordered them.

"Got it." They all said and went to their homes to get the clothes. Now all alone, Udonna turned to Dumbledore: "Bowen is my son and I see the other Rangers as my kids, as well. So I warn you, if something bad happens to them, I will rip apart anyone who did it. Understood?"

"Perfectly. Do not worry. With the powers they have, they will be safe and the Death Eaters, Voldemort's army, will perish from them." Dumbledore said, trying to sound calm, after seeing that motherly protective fire in her eyes. Angry mothers are the most dangerous thing in the world and Dumbledore did not feel like committing suicide. All of the Rangers came back with really big backpacks. Xander came with a trunk: "What? I got extra clothes in this."

"Did you robe a store?" Vida asked and opened the trunk, to see a lot of girl phone numbers in it. The Rangers looked at their comrade with annoyance.

"Just remember that they don't have cell phones, only owl mail." Vida said and closed the trunk. Chip grabbed the brooms and handed each Ranger their broom: "We might need them."

"Are we all packed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"Yup."

"You bet."

"Packed."

"Ready."

"Then my turn. Hold on to my hand. Don't let go." Dumbledore said and felt the Ranger strong grips on his old hand. He Apparated them into Grimwald Place 12.

"Okay, not doing that again." Chip said, as he tried to stand still.

"Sorry, I should have told you that Apparation is different then the way you travel. Now, you can choose any room on the 2nd floor. Tomorrow some members of the Order will come." Dumbledore said.

"What order?" Madson asked.

"The only group that will fight against Voldemort: The Order of the Phoenix." Dumblerdore explained.

"Hey, Nick can be your mascot." Xander joked.

"Ha, ha, ha Xander." Nick laughed sarcastically.

"Can we, like, share the room?" Madison asked not wanting to be in this creepy house alone.

"Do as you like." Dumbledore said and disappeared.

"Let's go and fix our body clocks." Vida said and went to the 2nd floor.

"Good idea." Chip said and followed her. Once everyone found a room, they fell asleep, since they haven't slept and they need it.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1: Rangers - Guards.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: chapter 2: Rangers meet Harry Potter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Rangers meet Harry Potter

**Dis****claimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Full Summary~<strong>

**The crystal ball has sensed dark magic in England. Udonna sent the Mystic Force to investigate this activity. As they went on the search, Dumbledore found them and asked them to protect Harry from Voldemort, undercover as exchange students from the Rootcore School**** of Magic. Will they manage to protect Harry or will they fail?**

* * *

><p><strong>Rangers meet Harry Potter.<strong>

The following morning came. When the Rangers first woke up, they were disorientated, but later remembered about the previous day and their new for a while job.

"Still can't believe that we, the Power Rangers, have to protect some brat." Xander ate his oatmeal, which was made by the house elf Creature.

"We were asked, Udonna agreed and darkness is rising. What other reason do you need?" Vida asked.

"Nothing, just can't believe it, that's all." Xander sat back in his chair. Chip made some puppy dog eyes at Vida, who now began feeding him like a little kid.

"You two are just cute." Maddie laughed at them.

"Really?" Both of them asked.

"Am I not cute?" Nick asked his girlfriend **(A.N: Chip and Vida are going out, so are Nick and Madison. Xander is still free)**

"Of course, you are." Maddie snuggled on him.

"Now I wish I took my camera with me." Chip said and watched the two.

When a crack appeared from thin air, making the Rangers go into their battle stances, Dumbledore walked in with some people: a man with black, dirty hair; a sickly looking brown haired man; a lady with the weirdest hair (bright purple) and an old man, with a ton of scars and a weird mechanical eye.

"They don't look much Dumbledore." The weird eye spoke.

"They may look young, but the powers they posses are far beyond any other wizard." Dumbledore explained.

"Who are they?" Nick asked, motioning at the new comers.

"These are few of the order members. Sirius Black," He indicated at the black haired man, who gave a slight bow, "Remus Lupin," Motions at the sickly looking one, who waves, "Nymphadora Tonks, but likes to be called Tonks, so please call her that way," At the purple, now red, haired lady, who just smiled, "And Alastor Moody." He shows the scared one, who grumbles his hello.

"These are Nick Bowen Russell, Vida Rocca, her sister Madison Rocca, Chip Thorn and Xander Bly." Dumbledore motions to each Ranger respectively.

"Moody is right. For defenders of light, they are young." Tonks comments.

"Listen lady, we maybe young for you, but for us we are just fine. Don't like us, we can go back." Vida said.

"Bad words Tonks. If ya' try you can feel the power in them. Looks like, they just managed to hide the powers, from showing up like that." Moody eyed them with his weird eye.

"When we entered this magic group, we were in our Ranger forms, when our powers flew freely. Right now, we aren't in our Ranger forms, so they could be just un-active." Chip told them.

"That would make sense, why your powers were so sensible then and not now." Dumbledore agreed to this theory.

"So, show us those powers of yours." Lupin said. They all walked outside for the demonstration.

"Ready?" Nick got ready his morpher.

"Ready! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" They all shouted and transformed.

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" Xander shouted.

"Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!" Vida shouted.

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!" Madison shouted.

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Chip shouted.

"Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick shouted.

The wizards, who didn't believe about their power, were now looking rather shocked. Now they could sense the power coming from the Rangers.

"Looks like Chips theory was right, their powers are not that active, when they're in normal mode." Sirius said.

"Alright!" Chip cheered.

"Show us some of your moves." Lupin said. The Rangers showed the spells with their cells/wand/morphers and without the cells/wands/morphers, some simple attacks, the magi-staffs, Magi-staff Sword Mode, Magi-Staff Crossbow Mode, Magi-Staff Axe Mode and the Mystic Speeders.

"We could show you the Titan Zords, but this place is too small." Vida said.

"Your Zord is small enough Vi." Xander said.

"Don't insult my zord." Vida sounded offended.

"Come on sis. Xander has a point." Madison convinced her sister.

"Fine. Titan Time!" Vida exclaimed and began to change into her zord: "Mystic Sprite!"

The wizards were out worded. This was the smallest? Then how big was the biggest? They sure didn't want to know.

"Yay Vi!" Chip cheered for his girlfriend, as she transformed back.

"Looks like they could be good for the order and Potter. Just watch out, he has a weird thing for bad stuff. Something always happens." Moody warned them.

"Don't worry, we survived enough dangerous to keep one kid safe." Nick sounded confident.

"Good. Now the Weasley family will arrive soon, you better get ready. And don't tell anyone about your true purpose here. These who were here right now, are the only ones that must know about you being guards, no one else must know. Harry wouldn't like the thought of him having guards." Dumbledore cautioned them.

"We managed to keep our Ranger identities a secret; I think few more people in one house can't be that bad." Xander now sounded confident, much more then Nick.

* * *

><p>Of course, he wasn't now so sure about keeping their identities a secret with Hermione around. That girl was giving more questions then they fought monsters and that is a big number.<p>

"What types of class you had?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Madison didn't understand the question.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Divination." Hermione named few examples.

"Fighting, yes we trained to fight with out magic, Magical Creature Care, Spells, Potions, Vida is in Shape-Shifting, we have a class like that and some kids get in it, Plantalogy, Xander was the best, Mystical Legend Studies, Mystical Creature Riding classes, Nick rocks in that one, and Broom Flying Classes, all of us are the best." Madison came up with those, but not with the 'being the best' things.

"Don't you have Muggle Studies, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms or Divination?" Hermione got a little suspicious. Madison shook her head: "We are muggle born and raised in that school. Also the kids that were born in wizard families, they were raised the muggle way, so we don't have the need to study muggles. All of those are thought in Spells. Our Headmistress never found the reason to separate them." Hermione nodded now understanding.

Chip was having a blast with the twins and their prank ideas.

"You should have seen Filches face." Fred said.

"That was amazing." George said.

"Truly amazing." Fred agreed with his brother.

"I once levitated myself up and threw some green paint on Xander. Well I wanted to throw on him, but hit Vida. I got the beating of a life time." Chip remembered.

"Ouch." Both twins said. Chip got a text message: "Pardon me, I must answer it." He looked at the contents of the message and saw that Maddie made up classes for their school:

* * *

><p><em>Fighting<em>_ – we get trained to fight with out magic;_

_Magical Creature Studies – thought __about different magical creatures;_

_Spells – All types of spells;_

_Shape-Shifting Class – Change your shapes, only Vida is in that class from us 5;_

_Plantalogy – Teaches about different magical plants, Xander is the best in that class;_

_Mystical Legend Studies – Teaches about myths and legends;_

_Mystical Creature Riding Class – We ride different magical creatures, Nick is the best;_

_Broom Flying Class – We fly on brooms in that class, all 5 of us are the best._

_This is what I told Hermione, use it and don't makeup any other classes._

_Every student of the school has been raised the muggle way, even if they were born in a magical family._

_Madison._

* * *

><p>The other Rangers nodded and send back: <em>'Thanks Maddie.' <em>back to her.

Xander was having a nice talk with Ginny, who loves his accent, Vida was trying to copy Tonks hair style and color and Nick was getting attacked by Mr. Weasley's 1001 questions about muggles. Right now Dumbledore came in with a look on his face that said: 'Bad news.'

"Harry has got some trouble."

"What trouble?" Nick got up.

"He was attacked by dementors." Dumbledore said.

"Say what?" Vida asked.

"You don't know what a dementor is?" Ron asked. The Rangers just shook their heads.

"Dementors are dark creatures. They suck the happiness out of you and leave only horrible memories; they may even suck your soul out, leaving only an empty shell." Lupin explained, "There is only one spell to fight those things: Expecto Patronum. It summons your Patronus guard and sends them away, but you must gather your happy memories for that spell to work. The happier memory, the stronger your Patronus will be. The Patronus takes a shape of the animal that best characterizes the user: fox, bear, wolf, horse etc."

"Powerful spell need a lot of power." Chip mussed.

"We must get Harry here. Lupin, Tonks and Moody, please get him." Dumbledore asked his friends, who nodded and went to get their brooms.

"Could one of you follow them, just in case?" Dumbledore asked Nick.

"Vida could. She can change her shape for a while and they won't notice her." Nick pointed at the Pink Ranger.

"Good." Dumbledore said.

"Vi!" Nick called her and motioned her to walk closer: "Follow them and make sure, Harry is safe."

"Got it." Vida walked out of the room and followed the wizards. She changed into an eagle and followed them, as they flew on the brooms. Only Moody noticed the pink eagle, but didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting in his room alone. The Dursleys have left him for the evening alone. Suddenly the door opened, but it can't be the Dursleys, they always sound loud when they come back. Harry got his wand ready and walked to the door to see Moody, Lupin and some weird hair colored lady.<p>

"Professor Lupin and Moody? What are you doing here? Who is that?" Harry asked.

"We are here to take you Harry away. And this is Nympadora Tonks," Lupin explained.

"Call me Nymphadore one more time and I will hurt you." Tonks warned him.

"Who likes to be called Tonks." Lupin added.

"You would too, if your crazy mother named you Nymphadora." Tonks mumbled.

Outside, behind someone else's car, Vida, as herself, was now watching the commotion inside.

"Why would you take me? I got expelled from Hogwarts." Harry said.

"You're not expelled yet. You have a trial. Let's go." Lupin rushed Harry, by the time Tonks has already packed everything and they left Private Drive 4.

"I was told you're a good flier. Take your broom and let's fly." Moody got on his broom and flew off. The others followed. Vida transformed back into the eagle and followed them. Harry, who was looking around, saw the eagle.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry called.

"What is it Harry?" Lupin asked.

"What is that pink eagle?" Harry pointed at the eagle.

"Don't know. Maybe got into some pink paint." Lupin lied, knowing that is Vida.

* * *

><p>They flew to Grimwald Place, after reading and saying: <em>Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix is located in Grimwald Place 12<em> and entering, Harry met his friends and godfather. Wasn't long till dinner time. That's when 5 more people appeared from the 2nd floor.

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"Those are the new students from the student exchange program Dumbledore decided to do. They're from the Rootcore School of Magic in America. The one in red is Nick, one in blue is Madison, and in pink is her sister Vida, in yellow Chip and in green Xander." Hermione introduced them.

"Nice meting you." Madison said.

"What's your name?" Chip asked.

"You don't know me?" Harry asked.

"Well, we never saw you before, so we don't know your name. Unless you have it tattooed somewhere we can read it." Chip joked.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, thinking now will begin the 'OMG! You're Harry Potter!', but they acted as if not know him.

"Nice meeting you." Xander shook hands with him.

"Why are you in different robes?" Harry asked.

"We get to choose the colors we will be wearing; the symbols are part of the colors." Chip explained.

The following evening went on normal, simple talks, chatters and more questions about the Rootcore School. At least their skill of making up lies will be well trained. The Rangers were glad that they can go to bed finally. Plus their body clocks are still on Briarwood time.

* * *

><p>(Harry and Ron in their room)<p>

"What do you think about them?" Harry asked.

"I think they're cool. Fred and George really like Chip. Turns out, he tried to dump green paint on Xander, with a help of a levitation spell, but hit Vida instead and she attacked him almost into oblivion." Ron said, making Harry wince. Vida didn't look that strong, yet she hit Chip like that?

"Madison is getting well with Hermione; Nick was being patient enough for my dad's questions about muggles; Xander has got Ginny under the control of his accented voice and Vida was trying to make her hair look like Tonks which made them get along well." Ron added.

"So, no danger from their side, huh?" Harry thought.

"I don't think they could pose any threat at all." Ron got into his bed.

* * *

><p>(Rangers in their room)<p>

They were getting ready to sleep, but first Chip, Xander and Nick put on a bit of a show for the girls: A made theme song **(A.N: Power Rangers: Mystic Force Rap Demo Sing-Along is the one they 'came up' with. Look on YouTube for it.) **Vida and Madison are now clapping for that performance.

"Talent! Talent! Good show!" Vida said.

"Why, thank you." Xander bowed.

"You guys could start a rap carrier, you know." Madison said.

"Us? You're kidding?" Nick said.

"I'm serious it's good. Needs only some music and it will be super amazing." Madison said.

"Wow, look at the time. Chop, chop to bed." Chip looked at the clock and hoped into his bed.

"What are we? Babies?" Xander asked.

"No, it's time to adjust the body clock." Chip replied and got comfortable.

"We better do as he say. Or you might face me." Vida warned them. The others just backed down and put up their hands in sign of they won't fight. Vida just smiled and got comfortable.

"Sometimes your sister makes me more scared then an army of demons." Xander said.

"I heard that." Vida said.

"Busted." Chip laughed, making Xander scowl.

At midnight everyone was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2: Rangers meet Harry Potter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Chapter 3: The Trail of Harry Potter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Trial of Harry Potter

**Dis****claimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Full Summary~<strong>

**The crystal ball has sensed dark magic in England. Udonna sent the Mystic Force to investigate this activity. As they went on the search, Dumbledore found them and asked them to protect Harry from Voldemort, undercover as exchange students from the Rootcore School**** of Magic. Will they manage to protect Harry or will they fail?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Trial of Harry Potter.<strong>

_Harry was standing in a dark field by himself. Everything was black, empty and cold. He couldn't see anyone._

"_Ron? Hermione? Ginny?" Harry called out, but no one responded. He walked around, trying to find someone or something. Suddenly from the shadows appeared hundreds of Death Eaters. In lead was Voldemort, holding out his wand at the Boy-Who-Lived._

"_Surrender yourself Harry. You are alone. You were and will be." Voldemort laughed coldly. Harry wanted to grab his wand to find it gone. All of the Death Eaters raised their wands at him, ready to strike. In this case only one thing to do: run. Harry turned around and began to run from them, but no mater where he went, they appeared right in front of him again. Now Harry was completely surrounded by them._

"_There is no chances for you to escape. Just give up, why are you making this harder for yourself?" Voldemort walked towards Harry, wand ready to strike. When Harry thought he will die, 5 colorful blurs appeared from nowhere and attacked the Death Eater army. At first Harry wanted to scream at them to run, but saw that they maybe are only 5, but swiped those Death Eaters off their feet in a matter of seconds._

"_Magi-staff Crossbow Mode!" The Yellow blur, judging by voice a man, shouted and shot lightning arrows._

"_Magi-staff Axe Mode!" The Green blur, also man, shouted and the ground crumbled as it hit the ground._

"_Magi-staff Attack!" The Blue blur, a girl, exclaimed and water towers appeared from the ground._

"_Magi-staff Mystic Wings!" The Pink blur, also girl, exclaimed and tremendous wind slices appeared._

"_Magi-staff Sword Mode!" The Red blur, another man, yelled out and attacked the Death Eaters with fire and, what Harry could understand, a sword. Now all of the Death Eaters were down on ground, badly injured, Voldemort yelled: "I shall have that power and you will not stop me from getting that or Potter!"_

"_You're wrong. Our magic is used to save lives, while you take it away. The light will never fall in front of you. We shall fight no matter what. And you can forget about even touching Harry. We will make sure you won't." The Red blur yelled back._

"_Don't be so naïve." Voldemort said and disappeared. Harry now took a good look at those blurs. They turned out to be people in colorful spandex suits, with capes and helmets. Each had their own color, explaining the colorful blurs: red, blue, yellow, pink and green. They turned to face Harry, who saw that each helmet had a bit different style of the glass. Pink had something butterfly like, blue had something like a fish fin, green had a bulls head, but he couldn't make out what red and yellow had._

"_Who are you?" Harry asked._

"_Calls us the…" Blue wanted to say, _but Harry was woken up by Ron.

"Harry, wake up. Come on. And mom says I'm problematic to wake up." Ron complained.

"I'm up, I'm up." Harry got up and shook his head.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, why I shouldn't?" Harry ruffled his hair.

"Well, you looked like you were in a struggle." Ron said.

"Just had a dream. A weird dream." Harry told Ron what he dreamed.

"Blimey, that was sure a weird dream. So, I woke up, when that girl was about to tell you who they are? Sorry." Ron said.

"Doesn't mater, it could just be a stress provoked dream, into thinking someone else could fight off Voldemort." Harry guessed. Ron winced when the Dark Lord was mentioned.

"Come on, let's go." Harry, after he changed, walked out of the room, with Ron following him.

* * *

><p>The breakfast table was only occupied by Nick, Maddie, Vida, Chip and a really sleepy Xander.<p>

"Good morning." Harry and Ron greeted them.

"Morning." They greeted back. Harry and Ron saw them reading a letter in a very strange language.

"What in bloody hell is that?" Ron asked and pointed at the letter.

"A letter from our friends back home." Vida stated the obvious.

"I meant the words. They don't look like ones." Ron stated the obvious as well.

"That would be because this is a very ancient language. Not many can understand it anymore." Maddie explained.

"Oh, understood." Ron said and sat down along with Harry.

"You live in America, right?" Harry asked them. The Rangers looked at him and nodded, with weird looks.

"So, do you know any group of people with colorful spandex suits on?" Harry asked. The Rangers tensed up. Did he know about the Power Rangers?

"Why do you ask?" Chip tried to hold a straight face.

"Call me crazy, but I saw a weird dream, where I was surrounded by Death Eaters and then suddenly 5 people in different color spandex suits appeared and defeated them all, with bare hands and maybe one or two attacks." Harry explained.

"That sounds like the Power Rangers." Xander said.

"Power Rangers?" Ron looked confused.

"A group of people, mostly muggles, who fight against darkness and terrors to save the world. They usually have different color spandex suits. What was the specificness of this Ranger team?" Chip asked.

"There is more then one team?" Harry asked.

"At least 17." Vida said. Ron and Harry looked at each other: so many teams of muggles fighting against monsters?

"Well, they had helmets and the colors were: red, blue, pink, green and yellow." Harry remembered.

"That only narrows it down to 14 teams. 3 teams didn't have pink rangers. Every team has helmets." Xander told him.

"They also had capes." Harry remembered.

"Capes? Sounds like the Mystic Force." Nick said.

"Mystic Force?" Ron gave a look.

"Yeah, a group of 5 muggles that fights against demons from the Under Realm. They're the only ones with capes so far." Vida explained.

"They also use light magic to fight, but use more combat bare hand skills then magic." Chip added.

"Sounds like you know them." Harry looked at them with suspicion.

"They appeared on the news few times." Nick came up with a reasonable explanation. For now, Harry and Ron forgot about the conversation and went to get some breakfast.

* * *

><p>At 8 o'clock everyone was up and enjoying breakfast, made by Mrs. Weasley. Especially Chip, he comments that his mom doesn't cooks this good and that Vida should learn to cook, like Mrs. Weasley; only he got a hit on the head from Vi.<p>

"Ouch! Vida!" Chip complained.

"You brought it on yourself." Vida said.

"Come on Harry we better get going." Mr. Weasley said and got up.

"Can I come too? I just want to see the Ministry." Madison lied.

"I see why not. Come on Maddie." Mr. Weasley said and she followed them.

* * *

><p>The Ministry was amazing, by looks only. Madison knew about the lies the Minister is telling and how he hides the truth.<p>

"Wands." Some man asked. Harry and Mr. Weasley put their wands in front of him.

"Your wand as well." The man said. Madison put her wand/cell/morpher in front of him.

"This isn't a wand." The man grumbled. Maddie just opened it to wand form and did a spell, made some glass of water appear next to him: "It's only disguised as something else."

The man nodded and inspected the wands and handed them back: "Your wand is the weirdest."

"Americans are different and I am American." Madison said and took her wand.

"Never knew wands can be disguised." Mr. Weasley looked at her wand.

"For safety of keeping magic a secret we had to. Plus they look really stylish." She put her wand away.

"Arthur! Arthur! They changed the time. In 10 minutes." A chubby man breathed out.

"What?" He looked at his clock, "Come on Harry, we have to hurry. Madison, faster." They ran to the elevators, Madison first, and went to the Trial hall. Harry and Madison saw a weird floor with some smoky globes.

'_They look like prophecy globes.' _Madison thought as they passed by.

* * *

><p>It was Trial time and things are not looking good for Harry. Madison finally had enough of this injustice and came up with a plan: "Excuse me!"<p>

"Who are you and why did you interfere the Trail?" Fudge asked. A hooded figure came out from the shadows: "I will be Mr. Potter's lawyer if you do not mind."

"I do mind. Who are you?" Fudge questioned her.

"Doesn't matter. I will be the lawyer, like it or not. First let's go over some facts. Mr. Poter defended himself from these so called Dementors with a spell Patronus, I believe, in front of a muggle, who happens to be Mr. Potters cousin, Dudley Dursley, I believe, who knows about the existents of magic, as his parents, Vernon and Petunia Dursley's, and Mrs. Durlsey is the sister of Mr. Potters mother." The clocked woman explained.

"That is correct." Fudge said slowly.

"Doesn't make sense. What is this Trial about, if he is innocent?" Figure asked.

"What?" Fudge leaned closer.

"He did self-defense. Muggles, when attacked, may attack and even injure or kill, if their life is in danger, yet you wizards, in case of deadly danger, send people to jail. Sounds kind of weird, doesn't it?" Figure thought.

"He used a spell in front of a muggle…" Fusge tried to explain.

"Who knows about the existents of magic and is a relative. So I ask you: do you want to look good and send someone, who is telling the truth, yet you don't believe them, to jail? Because it looks like it to me right now." Figure sounded serious.

"I choose the right decisions. Take off that clock of yours now!" Fudge ordered.

"No." Figure answered and stood still.

"Fine. Removous!" Fudge exclaimed **(A.N.: That would be a spell I just made up. I don't know any clothes removing spells)**. The clock disappeared to show a girl in a blue suite. Harry gasped: this was the same girl from those Power Rangers he saw in the dream.

"What? Who are you?" Fudge asked, as he suddenly felt very powerful magic coming from her. The girl took a pose: "Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger! I am one of the defenders of light and you mock it by your wrong choices and decisions." Fudge was getting mad. Some Aurors came to get her, but she knocked them out with some bare hand attacks, before they even got close to Harry.

"I can stop every single one of you, if I wanted. Stand still and make the right choice. Make the wrong one and that might be your last one." Blue Ranger sounded serious.

"All those of seeing Potter guilty, raise their hands." Fudge turned his attention to the members of the Trail. Only few lifted their hands.

"All those of seeing Potter innocent, raise their hands." Everyone else raised their hands. Meaning: Harry is innocent.

The Blue Ranger disappeared, before Harry got close to her, so he went out of the hall.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Madison asked.<p>

"Cleared!" Harry exclaimed.

"That is so good Harry." Mr. Weasley said. When the ones, who were in the Trail, came out, he gasped: "You went against a full Trial?"

"I guess." Harry said.

'_Full Trial? Puh-lease, even simple courts have more people then that.' _Madison remembered few times on TV.

"Arthur!" Lucius called.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley greeted the man.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked.

"I work here." Mr. Weasley told him.

"Certainly not here, do you?" Lucius looked around. Madison already has disliked the guy.

"I had other things to do." Mr. Weasley said. Lucius just now spotted Madison: "Why, hello. What is such a beautiful young lady doing here?"

"I came to accompany a friend." Madison replied.

"I see. Why not come with me? I will show you the best I wizard can offer." Lucius tried to take Madison's hand, but she grabbed it and twisted it: "I am not a little girl you can buy."

"Problematic." Lucius said and turned to lave. He suddenly felt the magic again. Where was it coming from?

* * *

><p>By now, the trio has gone back to Grimwald 12. Harry went to talk with Ron and Hermione, while Madison went to her friends.<p>

"Look at this! Dumbledore send us a letter saying we better buy something's in Diagon Ally. We're going to a real wizard market!" Chip exclaimed.

"Cool." Madison smiled.

"So how did it go, sis?" Vida looked at her. Madison told them about the Trail, after making sure the door is closed, and what she did.

"That was risky, Maddie." Nick shook his head.

"I know, but I couldn't stand them lying and making Harry look like a criminal, even if he's not!" Madison explained her reason.

"Okay, okay, I understand I would do the same thing. But next time, be more careful." Nick told her.

"When I wasn't?" Madison asked. Chip looked ready to name a few times, but Vida's glare made him shut up.

* * *

><p>In Diagon Ally.<p>

"You don't have such a market back home?" Hermione asked, as the Rangers looked around like little kids in a chocolate factory.

"No. All of or books we get from the school they buy us what we will need. We just have to pay before the books get bought. Maybe after." Chip explained.

"Do you need brooms, dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, our brooms are still good." Xander said.

Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions was the first stop for the Golden Trio.

Flourish & Bolts was next. So many books and really high prices.

"I think I will start saving money, if prices are this high." Chip commented the book recites.

Magical Menagerie was a really cool store. Nick bought Maddie a cute little kitten with red ears and a red tail tip and the rest white.

"So cute." Maddie snuggled the kitten.

"What will you name it?" Hermione asked.

"I can't choose between Bowen and Nick." Maddie thought. Besides Nick, the other Rangers 'ooh''ed.

"I'll take Bowen, so I don't get confused." Maddie decided. Vida, Xander and Chip 'awww''ed.

Potage's Cauldron Shop, where they got good cauldrons.

"I will make chocolate in this during the winter." Chip decided.

"Why would you make chocolate in a cauldron?" Hermione asked.

"My grandma once said: chocolate made in metal cauldrons are better tasting then the shop ones. So I will test it out." Chip declared.

"I won't be the test rabbit for that." Vida pointed at the cauldron.

* * *

><p>The day finally became dark and they went back. The Rangers were still discussing the Wizard market on the way back.<p>

"We should make some of those in the forest." Chip said.

"Where do you expect to build such a market in the forest?" Vida asked.

"Not like Diagon Ally, but something similar." Chip agreed.

"What forest?" Hermione asked.

"The one our school is in." Xander told her.

"Your school is in a forest?" Hermione sounded confused.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Vida got serious.

"Not at all." Hermione walked up to her room.

"Let's get packed." Nick walked up the stairs and the other Rangers followed him.

* * *

><p>On the way to their room, Ron and Harry got dragged in Hermione's room.<p>

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Those Rootcore students, I somehow start to doubt their words." Hermione told them.

"What makes you say that?" Harry looked at her.

"The way they acted in Diagon Ally, they strange language in the letter, Vida's weird disappearing on the day when you came, Madison's desire to see the Ministry, the dream and that weird Ranger. Something is up, I can feel it." Hermione said.

"Maybe you're just paranoid. Better get some sleep." Ron said.

"Ron! What if they're working for You-Know-Who?" Hermione gave him a stern look.

"It was Dumbledore that allowed them to come, not us." Harry said.

"Yeah, chill 'Mione. You don't look too good when over worried." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione felt insulted and shoved both boys out of the room.

"I think she hates you know." Chip said, as he walked by them.

"Did he hear us?" Ron asked.

"Looks like it." Harry agreed. Chip just smirked and went to the Ranger room for some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2: Trial of Harry Potter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Chapter 3: To Hogwarts We Go.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: To Hogwarts We Go!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Full Summary~<strong>

**The crystal ball has sensed dark magic in England. Udonna sent the Mystic Force to investigate this activity. As they went on the search, Dumbledore found them and asked them to protect Harry from Voldemort, undercover as exchange students from the Rootcore School****of Magic. Will they manage to protect Harry or will they fail?**

* * *

><p><strong>To Hogwarts We Go!<strong>

"To Hogwarts we shall go! To Hogwarts we shall go! To Hogwarts we shall go!" Chip sang, much to the other Rangers annoyance.

"Chip. Mind staying quite for a few minutes?" Xander asked.

"I can't. I am so excited! We will go to Hogwarts!" Chip sang again.

"Sing again and you will know how bad it is to wake girls up with such singing." Vida warned him.

"Sorry." Chip quietly muttered.

Once out of the cars, the wizards and Rangers went to Platform 9 ¾.

"Does such a platform even exist?" Madison asked.

"Yes. Don't you have a similar, when you go to Rootcore?" Hermione asked.

"No, we have different ways: walking to school, flying to school or using the teleportation." Vida told her.

"You use magic outside of school?" Ron was dumbfounded.

"We are allowed. How else we can do our homework and get better? We don't stay in the school for the semester." Madison explained.

"That makes sense." Hermione agreed, still having suspicions.

When they had to run threw the pillar, the Rangers weren't sure, if they won't get bruised. Luckily, they didn't hit it and got threw.

"Going threw tress is a lot cooler then walls." Nick notes. The other Rangers nodded, but stopped when they saw the train.

"That is an old steam train. They're barely used." Chip looked at the metal monster.

"We better hurry. 5 minutes left." Xander looked at his watch. They ran and jumped in the train. After finding Harry, they got comfortable. Since Ron and Hermione will be joining them, Vida sat in Chips lap, while Madison in Nicks, so they could sit on one side.

"You didn't have to make yourselves sit like that." Harry observed them.

"Why not, especially, since we are dating the ones we are sitting on." Vida said. Harry looked at them: they were dating? He didn't manage to think further, since Malfoy came in.

"What do you want?" Harry got up.

"Easy Potter. I might just take your points away, since I am the Slytherin Prefect." Malfoy smiles, with his cronies.

"Harry. Who is this sorry son of a moron?" Nick asked.

"What did you call me?" Malfoy got mad.

"Sorry son of a moron, but which one of your parents is a moron, I can't tell." Nick repeated and added.

"Who are you?" Malfoy was getting mad.

"Nick Russell and I am not part of Hogwarts. Just someone that Dumbledore invited." Nick leaned closer to the git. Malfoy looked at the Rocca sisters: "You must be tired being with these simpletons; come with me and I will show you what real wizards get."

"We are not interested in moron children. Plus our boyfriends are here." Madison said. Both Chip and Nick walked closer to Malfoy, to prove the girls words.

"Step aside or Crabbe and Goyle will make you." Malfoy warned them.

"Make us." Nick dared. Malfoy motioned his cronies to attack them. Before they even moved a hand, they were on the ground and tied up in some green ropes.

"What the…? What is that?" Malfoy sounded confused.

"Magic." Xander simply answered. This time, Nick and Chip took Malfoy by his hands and took him to the next compartment. They locked the door and for the next few minutes everyone could hear beating and yelling from Malfoy like: "My hands do not bend that direction!" or "Stop that! My back will break!" Then he got set free and ran for his life rather fast, just as Ron and Hermione were coming that way.

"Bloody hell, what just happened?" Ron walked in and sat next to Harry.

"Malfoy came, insulted me and tried to flirt with Maddie and Vida, only to end up in the next compartment, where Nick and Chip took him, and in rather big pain made by these 2." Harry simply explained.

"They did what?" Hermione asked, rather surprised, while Ron bursted out laughing: "So, that yelling belonged to Malfoy? Who knew he screams like a girl?"

"You shouldn't have done that. He will tell." Hermione shook her head.

"Yeah and who will believe him? We can do that to anyone we want so, unless they really want to feel bones ripping apart, no one will judge anything." Xander sounded confident.

"Professor Snape could believe him and get you in trouble." Hermione told the problem.

"He won't give us any. We just know it." Nick said and hugged Madison closer.

* * *

><p>Once the trolley came a lot of sweets were bought. Xander was now trying out the chocolate frog, and got Dumbledore, who walked away from the picture, and tortured Madison, since she still is scared of frogs; Chip was going to try out the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, when Ron told him about the flavour thing really being every flavour: liver, chocolate, even hurl, made him not to try those things out; Vida got the interest for some Acid Pops, but nearly got her tongue burned, making her not wanting to risk it; Madison tried out some Fizzing Whizzbees and began to fly up, Nick had to hold her, almost going along.<p>

"Better don't eat those more at the same time." Ron commented.

"Little earlier would have been nicer." Madison retorted and fell in Nicks lap back.

"So is this really made from blood? Try it out Vi." Xander tried to give it to Vida, who threatened to turn him into a nice plant for the dogs, making him back down.

"We better get into our robes. Hogwarts will be soon." Hermione looked threw the window.

* * *

><p>Now at Hogwarts Station, everyone was getting out and the Rangers were looking at the castle with amazement. Till this day, muggles haven't found such a place.<p>

"Come on!" Harry called to the Rangers, who then followed him to the carriages. Once they got to the carriages they saw something like a black shady creature, but couldn't see what it was.

"What is that?" Nick asked at the thing.

"You can see them?" Harry asked.

"Only something black foggy like or maybe something smoke like. Hard to tell." Chip tried to describe the thing.

"But you can, can you?" Harry asked again.

"A bit. What is that?" Xander asked.

"Nothing is there. These carriages have ben pulling by themselves all this time." Hermione tried to explain them. Chip shook his head and rubbed his eyes: "Then I guess I have to go visit and eye doctor."

* * *

><p>The ride was quite and calm. Vida was looking threw her cell phonemorpher/wand some songs **(A.N.: She somehow got songs in it. Don't ask how, I have no clue myself) **and Ron, being curious of muggle technology, accidentally turned on Kerli – Bulletproof, making him sit back in surprise.

"What is that?" Ron motioned at the music.

"The song is called 'Bulletproof'. The singer is Kerli." Vida told him.

"Music? Weird." Ron said.

"At least I can understand music, unlike wizards." Vida muttered.

"What?" Ron felt insulted.

"Don't mind her. She sometimes may say sharp things." Madison stopped Ron from hitting her sister.

* * *

><p>Once the castle was reached, McGonagall took the Rangers away from the carriage.<p>

"Now, listen here: you will be introduced when Dumbledore tells about exchange students. When the door opens walk inside the Great Hall and the rest Dumbledore will tell you." McGonagall turned to the first years and took them for Sorting.

The Rangers stood by the door, in perfect formation (Nick in centre, Vida to his left bit behind, Xander behind her, Madison to his right, chip behind her), waiting for their turn to come in.

* * *

><p>Inside the Great Hall.<p>

"I have some news to tell you. First of all: The Forbidden Forest is off limits. Second: Do not enter the forbidden floors in the castle, or Mister Filch will answer for the punishments. Third: We have some new students, but they are only for some time, as they are exchange students. They are from America, the Rootcore School of Magic!" Dumbledore motioned to the door.

Once the door opened, 5 people came in. Many kids started to whisper about their unique looks. Many girls were looking at Nick and Xander, while many boys were enjoying Madison and Vida. Some asked if Chip is related to the Weasley family.

"Introducing: Nick Bowen Rusell, Vida Rocca, Madison Rocca, Xander Bly and Charlie, but likes to be called Chip, Thorn." Dumbledore motioned to each Ranger, who bowed in politeness.

"They will be living in Gryffindor, but the points will not be counted as Gryffindor ones, for them being from a different school with out such a system." Dumbledore added.

"Then why are they wearing different colours?" Malfoy asked.

"Those would be their ranks: Red - the best, Blue – second best, Yellow – third best, Pink – fourth best and Green – fifth best and also belong to their school, you might say justice fighters, who right the wrong, Ranger division." Dumbledore came up with that, "You may now sit down at the Gryffindor table," Dumbledore told them and they went to sit down, "Now for the last announcements. Professor Hagrid will be gone for awhile and hi place will be taken by Professor Grubbly-Plank in Care of Magical Creatures and our newest member of the staff, the new Professor for Defence against the Dark Arts: Dolores Umbrige." The students clapped politely, "Almost forgot, Quidditch try-outs will be..."

"Hem, hem." Umbrige coughed. Everyone turned her attention to her, as she began her speech. **(A.N.: Let's ignore the speech and look at the students) **Most of the students drifted off from the speech, like Ron, but some, like Hermione, listened to it. Rangers listened and understood that she will take over Hogwarts, but they figured it out only by her look in the eyes, not by the speech. They have faced enough to tell by looks who is an enemy (okay, not that much). When she finished, with a hiccup, Dumbledore clapped politely, with everyone else joining in, later. Except the Rangers, since they didn't feel like clapping for an enemy. Umbrige noticed their not so friendly looks, but ignored it.

"Did you hear that? The Ministry is trying to take over Hogwarts." Hermione turned to her friends.

"We did." Harry said and looked at the toad teacher.

"She might be trouble." Vida said.

"For now, we should wait, and then think what to do with her." Nick whispered.

"Stomp on her in Zord mode?" Xander gave an idea, also whispering.

"Keep that one in mind." Nick whispered back, "Maybe she is a monster."

* * *

><p>Now Ron and Hermione took them to the Common room, which the Rangers liked. Nice style and colour choices.<p>

* * *

><p>The team was in split. For safety of Harry and his friends, Nick, Xander and Chip was in the same room as Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville, while Vida and Madison were in the same as Hermione, Parvati and Lavender.<p>

* * *

><p>The girls were nice and they got to bed fast, but there was an argument in the boy's room. Seamus didn't believe Harry and called him a liar. It took Chip and Nick to keep harry from Seamus, while Xander just grabbed Seamus strong enough for him to faint from lack of oxygen in his lungs and was placed in the bed.<p>

"We should all go to bed. It was a long day and we all are tired." Nick showed why he is a good leader. Xander and Chip obeyed him, while the rest wasn't so sure, but the fight took away any will to do anything else.

* * *

><p>At midnight Madison walked in and woke Nick up.<p>

"What? Huh?" He was rather sleepy.

"What was the yelling about?" She asked.

"Harry got in an argument with Seamus (yawn) and we, Xander, Chip and me, stopped from it turning to a fist fight. Now we are sleeping." Nick explained rather sleepy.

"So that's it, huh. Good night." Madison kissed him lightly and walked to her bed.

"Night." Nick fell asleep, faster then they morph.

* * *

><p>Umbrige was now planning her new day in Hogwarts.<p>

"This should be easy. Wonder why did Dumbledore took those Rootcore students in Hogwarts? Looks like I will have to ask." She walked away rather pleased about herself.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3: To Hogwarts We Go!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What is she up to? Will the Rangers figure it out and stop her? Who ate my apple pie? Okay, that doesn't belong here, but still what will happen next? Wait, why am I asking you? I know what will, so no reason.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Chapter 4: First Day at Hogwarts.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: First Day in Hogwarts

**Dis****claimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Full Summary~<strong>

**The crystal ball has sensed dark magic in England. Udonna sent the Mystic Force to investigate this activity. As they went on the search, Dumbledore found them and asked them to protect Harry from Voldemort, undercover as exchange students from the Rootcore School**** of Magic. Will they manage to protect Harry or will they fail?**

* * *

><p><strong>First Day in Hogwarts.<strong>

Hermione got up in the following morning. She yawned and looked at her dorm mate beds. Lavender and Parvati were still half asleep, barely moving, while Vida and Madison were talking about some things, dressed in their usual robes.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted the others. Lavender and Parvati muttered 'morning', while Vida and Madison just nodded their 'morning'.

"Shouldn't the guys wake up?" Madison asked out loud, as she looked at the clock.

"Actually they should get up. Well Harry can wake them up." Hermione said, thinking about the boys in the dorm.

"Just to be sure," Vida got out her phone/morpher/wand, "I'll call them."

"You can't use muggle electronics in Hogwarts." Parvati said.

"This thing isn't a muggle tech item, but a magical item, our wands." Vida dialed 3 numbers.

"Wands can't be phones." Hermione furrowed her eye brows. Madison took out her wand and did some small spells: fixing the bed, tying up her hair and making a bottle of water appear.

"Our wands are disguised." Madison told them. The girls just sat with mouths open. They can disguise their wands? Cool.

* * *

><p>~Boy's dorm~<p>

"Xander, wake up." Ron shook him, but no response from the Green Ranger. Chip and Nick didn't react too.

"What has to happen to wake them up?" Harry asked out loud. Their phones rang and, on reflex, they took their phones and answered it.

"Now that's some reflex." Ron sounded amazed.

"Hello?" Nick answered, still asleep.

"Yes?" Chip answered, half awake.

"Xander here." Xander answered, under the covers.

"WAKE UP AND GET OUT OF BED!" Vida screamed threw the phones, making them fall down.

"Ouch." Harry and Ron winced at the fall.

"What was that about Vi?" Chip asked, as he stood up.

"Wakey, wakey. Time to get up." Vida sang and hung up.

"Your girlfriend is evil." Nick said.

"You're dating her sister." Chip retorted.

"Touché." Nick got up and started to change.

"Next time, let's use that." Ron turned to Harry.

* * *

><p>~The Great Hall~<p>

"So, this is our schedule, huh?" Xander looked over the list.

"Today we have…" Madison wanted to tell the rest, who has the same, but Ron interrupted her: "Potions, Divination, History of Magic and Defense against the Dark Arts. Snape, Trewlaney, Binns and that Umbrige woman all in one day. Worst Monday ever."

"Ron. Madison was about to tell our classes loud, you didn't have to interrupt her." Hermione scolded the red head.

"Sorry." Ron apologized.

"It's okay." Madison answered.

"So how is Snape?" Nick decided to collect information on the teachers, only to learn that he hates every other house, besides his.

"Looks like we will have some hard time with that guy." Chip said.

* * *

><p>~Potions~<p>

He had no idea how right he was. Snape was asking them questions about different potions and the ingredients. Good thing the rangers read some of those books and that Chip already knew a lot of potions, because of his liking to magic.

"Seems you may have some potential of learning the sacred arts of potion making. Let's see how you do when you make a real potion. Class, follow the recipe on the board. The ingredients are in the back shelves. You have one hour. Begin." Snape ordered.

The potion was relatively easy for the Rangers. Good thing Udonna thought them about making potions, even if they don't use them much. Hermione, Chip, Madison and Nick made the best potions in class, bright blue mist. Vida and Xander had bit lighter blue mist, while Harry - red and Ron - green.

"Seems that your potion skills are the same and not better." Snape walked by the Gryffindor's, as he inspected the potions. Chip, not liking this guy, moved his hand a bit towards him and whispered: "Levitatus Milanda." Suddenly, Snape felt himself flying in air. Everyone looked at him, to see him hanging in the sky, like some doll. The other Rangers looked at Chip, who just shrugged, then looked at the Potions master again.

"Professor Snape, are you alright?" Malfoy asked.

"No, someone used a levitation spell on me." Snape retorted. He motioned his wand and muttered some spell to test the wands. All of the wands showed negative use of a evitation spell in the last few minutes.

'_A spell that tests wands, huh? Too bad for him, I didn't use a wand.' _Chip smirked at this attempt. Snape saw the smirk and knew he did it, but didn't have any proof. That made him mad.

* * *

><p>As Potions ended they went to Divination. On which the Rangers agreed with Ron and Harry: Trewlaney is nuts.<p>

"And she's a teacher? Where they found her?" Vida asked Harry, who just shrugged. Trewlaney turned her head to Vida and walked closer: "What do you see in the mist of the crystal ball?"

'_The one in Rootcore is more accurate then this cheep imitation.' _Nick looked at the globe.

"Just fog." Vida told the truth.

"Not everyone has the Inner Eye, but I sense a potential in you. You might have it." Trewlaney said.

"No I don't think so." Vida knew what she felt, and that is no Eye.

* * *

><p>History of magic, more like Nap Time of Magic, was so boring it even put Chip, who was excited about learning Magic's history, to sleep. Hermione just shook her head at her friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Time for DADA. The entire office was bright and colorful. Vida even saw the once her hated color pink, which she might begin hating again. The borad had some course aims written on it.<p>

"Good afternoon class." Umbrige said in a sickly sweet voice. They mumbled something back.

"Tut, tut, tut. That is not a greeting. One more time: Good afternoon class." Umbrige tried again.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbrige." The class chanted back.

"There now. Wasn't too hard, was it? Quills out, wands away." Umbrige demanded. The class groaned. When wands were away, it meant that the class will be boring. And they were right.

"Now does everyone have a copy of 'Defense Theory'?" Umbrige asked. Few mumbles come from the class.

"Tut, tut. Please answer to me with 'Yes, Professor Umbrige' or 'No, Professor Umbrige'." Umbrige said.

"Yes, Professor Umbrige." The class chanted.

"Good. Now open page 5 and start reading from it." Umbrige said and sat back down. For the next 10 minutes, everyone read the chapter. Harry looked up and saw that Hermione was holding her hand up. Umbrige seem to be ignoring it. After 2 minutes, more then half of class were looking at Hermione.

"Do you have a question, dear?" Umbrige asked, as if she only now saw her hand.

"Yes, about the course aims." Hermione said.

"I don't see a problem." Umbrige said, after reading the aims.

"There is nothing said about defence at all." Hermione said. That is when everyone else noticed.

"There is nothing written about defence because there is no need." Umbrige said.

"What if we get attacked?" Harry asked.

"Who would attack such children like yourselves?" Umbrige asked. The Rangers began counting: Morticon; Hydra Worm; Mucor; Taxi cab monster; Flytrap; Necrolai; Cave Monster; Spydex; Jester the Pester; Korragg, wait does he counts?, and the list went on.

"Let me think…..Voldemort." Harry said. Many people gasped in horror. Umbrige looked at him: "That is a lie. You shouldn't tell lies like that."

"That is not a lie! It's the truth." Harry said.

"Quite Mister Potter. That is a lie." Umbrige said.

"He is back!" Harry yelled.

"Why don't you believe him?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, if he says this Vold guy is back, why not become worried?" Vida joined in.

"Mister Thorn, Miss Rocca, raise your hand in my class, if you have something to say." Umbrige demanded.

"Don't dare you silence my sister!" Madison exclaimed.

"Miss Rocca, raise your hand to speak!" Umbrige yelled at Madison.

"Well, what is your problem in not believing?" Xander asked.

"I don't believe in You-Know-Who's return, since that is a lie!" Umbrige exclaimed.

"It is not!" Harry yelled out and felt sudden sharp pain from his scar, but he didn't show any reaction to it, at least the wizards didn't see it, but the Rangers did notice the slight wince of pain.

"Mister Potter, detention. Mister Thorn, Bly and both Miss Rocca's will receive extra homework for talking without knowing a thing about things here." Umbrige sat down. While the Rangers scowled, Harry wondered from what reason his scar ached. Voldemort wasn't doing anything, so why did it?

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Harry was getting ready for his detention. When he went to Umbrige's office, Nick stopped him: "I saw the wince. My friends did too."<p>

"What are you talking about?" Harry tried to act innocent.

"Your scar hurt again, didn't it? Don't play dumb, it was noticeable that you winced." Nick walked closer.

"That is not part of your business." Harry didn't want to discuss that.

"Everything happening in this school is part of my business. Fine, don't want to answer, we'll talk later." Nick walked away from Harry to his friends. Harry looked at the retreating Nick. _'What did he mean by everything in this castle is his business?'_ Harry thought, before going to his detention.

* * *

><p>In the Common Room, Chip and Xander were having some fun while trying to dance like in that music video of 'The Boys are Back – HSM3' to show how cool they are. When Nick came in he grabbed his friends and dragged to the stair case.<p>

"What's wrong, mate?" Xander asked.

"You did notice the wince Harry made in DADA. He didn't tell me anything about why it hurt." Nick said.

"Dumbledore did say it hurts of Voldemort is doing soething." Vida said.

"In that case, he would have started to have serious case of headaches and such. This was a fast, sharp pain, probably because it wasn't Voldemort, but someone else." Nick told them.

"Umbrige?" Vida asked.

"She did gave a bad feeling. Maybe she is a spy?" Chip suddenly said.

"And Harry is going alone to her office." Nick pointed that out.

"Maybe not," Madison thought, "Let's get our brooms and morph outside. I'll tell you the rest of my idea later." The others just shrugged and did what Madison said.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Madison told about her spy idea, which the others agreed. Once morphed and Mystic Speeders ready they quietly flew up to the window Umbrige has in her office and began to look inside threw different sides of the window (Chip had to sit upside down to even get a peek in the office)<p>

* * *

><p>Harry felt a powerful surge of magic nearby. As if it was next to him. Umbrige felt the same thing, coming from the window. She looked at the window, to see something disappearing. She walked closer to the window, opened it and looked at the sides, down and up, to see…nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>"That was close." Nick said and they flew back to the window.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry had his hand bleeding badly from the 'Special Quill' Umbrige gave him. It etched 'I must not tell lies' in his left hand. After few hours, he was free. When he exited her office, his hand began to heal with sudden white light. After the light faded, there was nothing on his hand.<p>

"It worked!" Vida exclaimed, from the corridor behind Harry, quietly.

"Weird." Harry said and went back to his dorm, knowing he has a ton of homework to be done and not enough time.

"We better go back to the dorm too." Xander said and they, powered down, and went back to the dorm, to get all of the suspicion off of them.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5: First Day in Hogwarts.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did you like it or hate it? Was it good or good? R&amp;R!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Chapter 6: The Third Prophecy of Trewlaney.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Third Prophecy by Trewlaney

**Dis****claimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Full Summary~<strong>

**The crystal ball has sensed dark magic in England. Udonna sent the Mystic Force to investigate this activity. As they went on the search, Dumbledore found them and asked them to protect Harry from Voldemort, undercover as exchange students from the Rootcore School**** of Magic. Will they manage to protect Harry or will they fail?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Third Prophecy of Trewlaney.<strong>

The following morning came. The Rangers were in the Forbidden Forest, training, since they can't in the castle. Everything went like a normal morning, until something eerie appeared in the wind.

"Vi, are you playing with us?" Chip asked.

"No, this is not me." Vida looked around.

"Let's Ranger up and check it out." Nick said. Once they did they went deeper in the forest.

"Master wants Potter alive, so he must be captured in the night." One man in black robes said.

"But shouldn't it be better if he was dead?" Another one asked.

"The Master wanted him alive, so he must be brought alive!" The leading man in black yelled.

"They're after Harry." Madison whispered.

"They won't get even near the castle, with us here." Vida said.

"Did you feel that?" One of the cloaked figures asked.

"I sure did. It's powerful. Very powerful. Master would want it. Find the source!" The main cloak yelled.

"That is not necessary." Nick and the rest jumped out from the fallen trees.

"You are the source?" One of those cloaks asked.

"You bet." Xander said.

"Can't be, but what you is true. The power is enormous. Our Master shall be happy to have you on our side." The main cloak extended his hand.

"Who do you work for?" Chip asked.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort." Another cloak answered.

"Sorry, we're not interested in working with some Insane Snake-Pervert." Vida said. **(A.N.: Sorry, couldn't help it. I was just watching some Naruto episodes earlier and Orochimaru so reminded me of Voldemort that I had to mention it)**

"You shall pay for insulting our Master like that!" One figure screamed and they all took out their wands, while the Rangers got into their battle positions. A fight began, with the Rangers dodging every single spell shot from the cloaks. Xander punched his part of cloaks few km away, while Chip blasted them with his crossbow, Madison kicking most of them, Vida creating tornados and Nick attacking with his sword. In less then 5 minutes, all of the cloaks are defeated and injured.

"What are you waiting for? Finish us!" The cloak yelled out.

"We're not like you. Our powers are great, but we have found better usage for them, then killing. Tell you master that he won't even get near Harry Potter, while we are on the job." Nick said.

"Who are you?" Another cloak asked.

"Power Rangers Mystic Force. Remember that name and tell Pervy-mort we shall stop him, if not Harry." Chip answered and they all left.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear those lighting blasts?" Ron asked the Rangers.<p>

"What lighting blasts?" Vida asked.

"The ones that sounded this morning from the forest." Ron told them.

"There wasn't a cloud in the sky." Xander recalled.

"Something shot lighting in the forest. Even the Slytherins heard it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Really? We didn't hear a thing." Madison now knew what lighting they heard.

"Where were you anyway? Your beds were empty." Harry pointed out.

"Kid, when you're old enough, you will understand what older people do alone." Xander tried to make a story up. Nick, Madison, Vida and Chip figured out what he meant by 'older people do alone' and began to yell at him and pummel him.

"What were you thinking?" Vida gave him a few more bruises, along with Chip on his left side, while Madison and Nick were yelling at him from his right side, making Xander run.

"Come back here!" Vida yelled and followed him.

"We are so not finished talking!" Madison followed.

"Xander!" Nick yelled.

"I will so show you not to talk stupid things!" Chip exclaimed and followed.

"What did they mean by that?" Harry asked his friends, while they just shrugged.

* * *

><p>DADA was so boring, that if they could blow up things to show how bored they are, it would be the size of New York. Vida was thinking about the possibility of blowing something up in Umbrige's face, when a small white butterfly landed on her table. It was white, made out of paper, with hands and hard work. Probably brought to life with a spell. It moved its little wings, to show Vida that it's carrying a message for her. She carefully took it out of the little thing, opened it and read it:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Does my lady wish to see some magic made by her trusty knight in yellow spandex?<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>Chip.' <em>Vida thought. She carefully wrote, so that Umbrige wouldn't see:

* * *

><p><em>Show me the trick my Lancelot.<em>

* * *

><p>And send it back to Chip via butterfly. Once Chip got it, he smirked with happiness. His lady wanted to see the trick! He took a deep breath, extended his hand a bit and murmured his own original spell, <strong>(A.N.: Yeah, he decided to make a spell. Why shouldn't he? I mean, he is in a freaking magic school, with tons of spells happening around and that made Chip get the inspiration of making a spell, but I don't know what words should the spell have. If you got an idea tell me.)<strong> Umbrige was too busy to notice something's to change in her class. Hermione did notice. The walls became black with some yellow vines, the kitten pictures changed to dogs, the windows closed up, some books became to float and small shiny lights appeared in the air, floating like fireflies. When it was done, then the rest noticed the changes.

"What? Who did this?" Umbrige asked the class. Some of her ink jumped in her face, making everyone smile.

"What is going on?" Umbrige asked. Now the class looked like some dark underground cave with small lights flying around.

"Show yourself! Who did this?" Umbrige asked again, to get nothing from the class. When she tried to reverse it, it stayed the same, as if nothing can get rid of it.

"What is it?" Umbrige was becoming furious. Chip send Vida another message:

* * *

><p><em>How did you like it?<em>

* * *

><p>And she replied:<p>

* * *

><p><em>You are impossible. xoxo<em>

* * *

><p>"Divination is a nightmare." Xander said, as he walked down the stairs.<p>

"I know. I doubt that she has that Eye." Chip agreed.

"At least it's better then DADA." Harry said. Then he checked his books and saw that he is missing one, "I forgot a book; I'll be back."

"I forgot my textbook." Madison noticed and followed Harry.

The door was unlocked and they entered. Trewlaney wasn't in sight, so they took their books, when suddenly Trewlaney appeared. She had a weird look in her eyes and her voice went a bit echoey for some reason, a she talked: "The fight comes closer. The war will be soon. Thy marked by Dark Lord shall meet his match, who shall fight with the 5 Elements. Light on their side, Darkness fails." Then she walked away as if she is a sleep walker.

"What was that?" Madison asked, bit creeped out.

* * *

><p>"Another vision?" Hermione asked Harry.<p>

"Yeah, she said something about 'The 5 Elements'. What are they?" Harry looked at her.

"Not sure, but I will find out." Hermione said.

"Do you think what she said is true? About Darkness failing?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry confessed.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that is what she said?" Nick asked.<p>

"Yes. Dumbledore did say that is how she predicts and before we came only 2 actual prophecies were done. This is the third one. And it is talking about the fight with Voldemort versus Harry and us." Madison repeated.

"Why do you think that it was us?" Chip looked at her.

"Who else in this castle has power of some elements, besides us?" Madison asked sarcastically.

"True." Chip agreed.

"A showdown. Sounds my style. If Voldemort is as weak as he sounds, we won't even have to use Legend Warrior Mode." Vida sounded confident.

"Don't lower your guard. We were lucky to find those Death Eaters, before they came to Hogwarts. If it wasn't for that, they would have come and probably captured Harry." Nick pointed out.

"That is why I helped you." A voice came. A shiny yellow orb appeared and a picture showed: Mystic Mother.

"Mystic Mother." The Rangers stood up.

"I have been told what is your job. I knew it was best to stop this…what's his name, Volandemort, before his powers are too strong. I found his men in the forest and was I lucky to find you. The wind was my job, hope you liked it." Mystic Mother said.

"Thank you for the help. It was useful." Chip said.

"So, no problem for us helping them?" Madison asked.

"No problem at all. Evil must be stopped, no matter is it weak or strong. Now, is there anything to tell me?" Mystic Mother asked and the Rangers told her about the prophecy Trewlaney made.

"This sounds serious. I guess Fate has been sealed. You must be in that fight and fight along side Harry. Rangers do your best. The world is counting on you." Mystic Mothers orb disappeared.

"Looks like we are stuck here. Can we go home for Christmas?" Chip asked.

"Don't look at us, we don't know." Vida said and went to the Common Room.

* * *

><p>"I checked and there are no records of a Rootcore School of Magic in America or anyplace in the world, at all." Fudge answered.<p>

"Then where did they come from?" Umbrige asked herself.

"Maybe they're not students at all. I shall try and find something on them, Dolores." Fudge answered and they finished the conversation.

"If they're not students, then what are they?" Umbrige walked around her office. She did not like such secrets, she even hates such secrets.

"I must find out. I think I'll ask them. Mister Bly seems to be the talker, so he should be asked." Umbrige smirked and walked out of her office, to find Xander and answer on her questions.

* * *

><p>It seems that the interview will have to wait, since a lot of girls are spending time with Xander, the Ladies Man.<p>

"That's right; I did ride on a wild horse, with one hand in a cast, while trying to get it to calm down." Xander was making up exciting stories for the ladies.

"You are amazing Xander." Some 6th year Ravenclaw said, with a rather dreamy look.

"Why thank you. You girls are amazing. I didn't know that someone, who is trying to play low on magic, can look like models." Xander smiled at her, making her blush.

"What about me?"

"What about me?"

"Forget them, I am prettier." The girls kept coming.

"Mister Bly, I would like to have a word with you." Umbrige said.

"Sorry, you have to make an appointment, since I got a lot of things. I am free next Saturday evening." Xander said and he walked away with the girls. Umbrige was shocked. He just walked away and said foe her to wait for him to be free?

"You shall be sorry, for telling me that." Umbrige muttered angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6: Third Prophecy of Trewlaney.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Talk With Umbrige.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Talk With Umbrige

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Full Summary~<strong>

**The crystal ball has sensed dark magic in England. Udonna sent the Mystic Force to investigate this activity. As they went on the search, Dumbledore found them and asked them to protect Harry from Voldemort, undercover as exchange students from the Rootcore School****of Magic. Will they manage to protect Harry or will they fail?**

* * *

><p><strong>Talk With Umbrige.<strong>

"That's it. I'll never let you hold a potion bottle in my life!" Vida washed off some goo from her hair.

"That was a 100% accident! I didn't know that was the wrong bottle!" Chip defended.

"Maybe you should read the label!" Vida shrieked.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Class was nearing its end and the last ingredients are added._

"_What was next?" Vida asked._

"_Dragons snot. I got it." Chip grabbed a purple bottle and poured it in the potion. Only for it to blow up in their faces._

"_Mr. Thorn, you just added Troll snot, not Dragons snot." Snape explained._

"_Oops?" Chip shrugged and got a hit in the ribs from Vi._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"They both were in the same colour!" Chip reasoned.<p>

"Then check that label for Mystic's Sake!" Vida yelled at him.

"Guys!" Nick yelled at the 2, "Stop fighting. We don't need trouble." Vida just left the room. Chip looked sad and went to apologize to her.

"Where're you going?" Nick asked.

"To apologize." Chip answered. Nick looked surprised: "I was going to ask him to do it."

"Not everything must be told to do." Maddie told him.

* * *

><p>Hermione was trying to get the rest of the stuff out of her hair, thanks to Chip. She was about to turn when she heard: "Vi, I'm sorry. I know I should have checked the label first. Please don't be mad at me. I don't want you to be mad at me. I love you, Vida!" Chip. He was begging for an apology from Vida. She must have been mad at him for the goo on her, since she was right in front of it.<p>

"I don't know, should I?" Vida answered.

"Vi, please! I'll do anything for you! I fought vampires, I saved you from being a vampire, and we fight alongside all the time, why don't you believe that for you I'll do anything?" Chip asked.

'_Fight__ing along side? Vampires? What is he talking about?' _Hermione thought. Vida didn't answer to him on this.

"Want me to get some proof? How about: I get a fang from one of those big tarantulas we saw the other day in the Forbidden Forest? All by myself." Chip suggested.

"Maybe." Vida said. Hermione gasped in shock: '_She wants him to get a fang from the spiders in the Forbidden Forest? She is insane!' _Before she could say anything, Chip already ran to get the said spider fang. She tried to find Vida, but couldn't. She had to get Harry, maybe he could help. With this on her mind, Hermione ran to get Harry.

* * *

><p>Umbrige was doing the finishing touches in the office for the interview. The more trusting she looks, the more information she will get. Easy to understand. Now only to locate the Rootcore Students and call them to her.<p>

She did a quick check, to see them in the school and used a spell to make her voice louder: "WILL THE ROOTCORE STUDENTS PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE FOR AN INTERVIEW. NOW." Umbrige commanded. All of the Rangers thought: _'Problematic.' _And went to her office.

* * *

><p>Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. With Umbrige calling them, Chip had to go to her office and not to the Forest. He's saved.<p>

* * *

><p>Now the Rangers were stationed on 5 chairs in front of Umbrige in her office. The rest now knew why Vida hated pink. They started to feel the same, but for the pink on Umbrige.<p>

"Now, let's do a full introduction, shall we?" Umbrige did a sick sweet smile. **(A.N.: Now pointing out: I don't know the Ranger middle names, save for Nick, but that isn't exactly a middle name, so I'll make some up)**

"Nick Bowen Russell."

"Madison Isabella Rocca."

"Vida Victoria Rocca."

"Charlie Jacob Thorn."

"Xander Brian Bly."

Umbrige wrote them all down: "And what town or city are you?"

"Briarwood."

"And that is where?"

"Take a map and look for it." Xander replied in an annoyed voice. Umbrige scowled at him for his reply: "Where is your school?"

"Outskirts of Briarwood."

"And who is the Headmaster/Headmistress?"

"Udonna."

"We also call her: Nick's mom." Chip points out. Umbrige looked at Nick. His mother is the Headmistress?

"And that would be the reason you came, Mr. Russell?"

"I came because I wanted." Nick threw a glare at Chip.

"Did you have any problems in school?"

"No, we are 'model students'." Maddie answered.

"Really? Don't look like ones." Now she was playing with their tempers, "I looked over the information, Dumbledore had, but I can't seem to be able to find you or your school in any wizard files at all. Care to explain?"

"Maybe you searched badly?" Vida suggested.

"I did a proper search. It is you who is done badly. You are not telling me something, so you better tell me what it is or I'll make you regret for not telling." Umbrige threatened them, but since they faced things way deadlier then her, they didn't even blink. That made her mad.

* * *

><p>She then asked a ton of other questions, but they didn't reply directly.<p>

"Can we go? We've been her for an hour." Vida looked at the clock.

"You will leave, when I say so." Umbrige told them.

"Sorry, but we got things to do." Xander said and they got up.

"Wait! I didn't allow you to…" Umbrige tried to stop them.

"But we allowed ourselves. Now excuse us, we got homework to do." Chip pointed out and they left. Umbrige was now mad with a capital M for it.

"They can't do this to me. They can't and I won't let them. I'll find out who they are and make them see that being my friends is better then Azkaban prison." Umbrige smiled an evil smile.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter: Talk With Umbrige<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Old Toad Face (OTF) is making me mad. Hope the Rangers kick her butt soon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Chapter 8: Of Spider Fangs and Romance<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Of Spider Fangs and Romance

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Full Summary~<strong>

**The crystal ball has sensed dark magic in England. Udonna sent the Mystic Force to investigate this activity. As they went on the search, Dumbledore found them and asked them to protect Harry from Voldemort, undercover as exchange students from the Rootcore School****of Magic. Will they manage to protect Harry or will they fail?**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Spider Fangs And Romance.<strong>

Early in the next morning, Chip was getting ready to get a fang from those giant spiders for Vida. He checked his list of needed items once more:

Jar for the fangs – check;

Some rope to restrain the spider – check;

Morpher – check

Broom – check

"Looks like I'm ready." Chip quietly told himself, not to disturb his dorm mates, which were sleeping. He stealthy slipped out and creped down the stairs. Good thing no one was in the Common Room at this hour, so he quickly left. But even he failed to notice Hermione in the stairs. She was about to ask him, where is he going, but he took and disappeared threw the portrait hole before she could even blink. Having a bad feeling, she followed him.

* * *

><p>"Spider-man, Spider-man, he's the wall crawliest man in the world. That doesn't sound too catchy." Chip told himself, while trying to come up with something catchy to calm himself down. After all, those spiders were maybe not though, but they sure had numbers.<p>

* * *

><p>Still not noticing, Hermione was walking behind him, while hiding behind the trees. She couldn't believe that Chip will try to get a spider fang for Vida, that is suicide! Every single time when she wanted to tell him to stop, she felt something coming from Chip. Like lots and lots of power. She felt those moments with the other exchange students too, but they were different. While Chip gave an electrocuting feeling, Maddie had an ocean like one, Vida – wind like, Xander – forest like and Nick – fire like. Those appeared when they were trying to do spells most of the time. Like that one time in Herbology with Xander:<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes plants must be forced to grown bigger. But, instead of yelling at it, you must use a special spell for the right plant." Sprout explained. Xander put his hand in the air, showing he wants to speak.<em>

"_Yes, Mr. Bly?"_

"_I know a spell that could help that plant grown bigger." Xander pointed at the weak looking plant in the corner._

"_Please, that is impossible." Malfoy snorted._

"_So is being a dim-witted moron by birth, but here you are!" Vida countered. Malfoy so wanted to hex her, but Chip sent him a glare that made him loose his anger._

"_You may show us the spell Mr. Bly." Sprout allowed Xander. He slightly nodded his head, took out his wand and turned to the plant. He pointed his wand and said: "Plantus Xanderus Growthus!" And it grown the size of a 5 floor building._

"_I think, I over did it this time." Xander judged his result._

"'_Over did' is not the right words." Chip looked up at the thing._

"_I've never heard or read of such a spell!" Hermione exclaimed._

"_No wonder. Green Boy here made it. Didn't you hear the 'Xanderus'? That is so Xander's style." Vida pointed out. Everyone was impressed, besides the Rangers. He made a plant growth spell, while being a student._

* * *

><p>'<em>No way a student can make such a spell.'<em> Hermione thought about that, '_Or have such weird energy.' _Chip was getting closer and closer to Aragogs lair and he didn't look like having second thoughts. He stopped in front of the entrance, took few deep breaths and entered the spider lair, with Hermione close by.

* * *

><p><strong>Point Of View <strong>**Switch – Chip:**

Yowza! There are _way_ more spiders, then we fought. Who keeps them? Okay, such thoughts – later, I must find a spider fang for my Vida. I walk closer to one spider and 2 words: breath mints! Eww! Gross! What the hell they eat? On second thought, I better don't know, for my sake. Ah! A fang looking ready to fall out anytime soon! Come to papa! I outstretch my hand to get the weak looking fang from the biggest spider in the room. Just one more minute and I will start running for my life out of here. Well, that _was_ my plan, before someone screeched. Every spider woke up as I looked at the source of the scream. Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Point Of View <strong>**Switch – Hermione:**

I held my breath as I entered the spider lair. This must be why Chip came this early. Animals (including insects) are still sleeping. I saw him walk closer to some spiders and he grimaced. Judging from the grimace, the spider breath must be horrible. Then I saw the BIGGEST spider ever. That must be Aragog, Harry and Ron told me about. They weren't kidding. It is huge! I saw Chip walking to it with an outstretched hand and a happy smile on his face. Panic took the best of me and I screamed. I was scared and couldn't help it. I saw Chip turning his head towards me in panic as the spiders woke up.

"Hermione, run!" Chip screamed at me, as some spiders jumped on him, "Just go!" He kicked them off and started running in my direction.

"After them!" Aragog commanded and his spiders came after us. Chip was pulling me out of the spider lair by my hand, as fast as he can run. He ran out of the lair and hid us in some small wood cave.

"What in the world are you doing here?" He looked around for spiders.

"I wanted to see where you are going!" I yelled at him and he put his hand on my mouth: "Shh!" He continued looking for them: "All I wanted is to get a fang from the spiders to impress Vida. She sometimes likes crazy things. No need to spy on me. Run!" He pulled me out of the small cavern as the spiders webbed it.

"Keep running!" He pushed me ahead, as he turned towards the spiders. I saw that the spiders ready to jump at him. I felt my blood run cold, but he looked ready for anything. She shot lightning from his hands towards the spiders. I was shocked and felt again that electricity from him.

"Wha…what was that?" I breathed out.

"That? A simple trick." Chip gave me a easy smile. But before I knew, a spider jumped at him with its fangs ready to kill. I screamed again, as they ended on the ground. Chip whacked the spider on its head and sent some electric shocks in it, forcing it to let go and it did. A fang was still left in his left hand. He got up, but he was in pain. He walked to me, he began to look pale and sweaty.

"Let's…go. We need to...leave this place." He barely said. He had to lean on me. Somehow, I could feel him getting weaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip: 30 minutes later:<strong>

I made it to the Hospital Wing and got Madam Pompfrey to take a look on Chip. She was shocked on his condition.

"This poison should have already killed a normal person. It is a miracle he is still alive." She began to work on him to save his life.

"I'm fine. I have to tell his friends." I said.

"Then go." The Medic-Witch told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Point Of View: 3<strong>**rd**** Person and Time Skip: 8:30**

The other Rangers and Golden Duo (Ron and Harry) were eating breakfast.

"Try this chicken." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Seriously, Hermione isn't here and you and you decided to spit food at us!" Vida exclaimed.

"She's got a point Ron." Harry agreed.

"But I…" Ron wanted to argue back, but Xander interrupted him: "Here comes Hermione now!" They all turned to see the bushy haired girl. She was sweating and having this panic look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Chip…he…bitten…Hospital…Wing." She breathed out.

"Slow down, calm down and one more time." Xander told her.

"Chip's was bitten by one of those spiders in the Forbidden Forest and is in the Hospital Wing, being treated by Madam Pompfrey, who is trying to save his life!" Hermione repeated.

"Say what?" Nick exclaimed.

"No way!" Maddie said.

"How the…?" Xander was dumbstruck.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron and Harry said. Vida was shocked. She remembers yesterday: how Chip said he would get her a spider fang from those same spiders. And he got bitten by them! All because of her!

"Let's go!" Nick ordered the others and they ran to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>Chip was sweating like crazy. His skin could make you think he is a vampire (No, seriously, it looks so pale), he is making a waterfall of sweat and is tossing himself around the med-bed.<p>

"Stay still!" Madam Pompfrey told him.

"Easier said then done." Chip barely whispered. The Rangers just pushed the door open and walked in.

"Wait! You can't walk in here!" Pompfrey told him.

"He is our friend and no one will stop us from coming to see him!" Xander told her, as Vida ran to Chip.

"I got a spider fang." Chip showed her.

"You idiot! If you weren't in a hospital bed, I would beat the living day lights out of you." Vida told him.

"It was worth a try. To prove myself for you." Chip smiled at her.

"You moron!" Vida felt like going hysterical.

"Can you get it out of him?" Nick asked/demanded.

"I can try, but I can't guarantee." Pompfrey told him and went on doing her job. Hermione sat on the ground getting ready to go hysterical herself.

"This is all my fault! I followed Chip to the forest and into the spider lair. I woke them all up by screaming out of fear. My fault!" Hermione just now wanted to bang her head.

"But you didn't know that will happen. You didn't. You shouldn't blame yourself." Harry tried to make her feel better, but she wouldn't listen. The only thing on their minds was one hope, thought, prayer: Help Chip get better soon.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter: Of Spider Fangs And Romance.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! How was it! I know I disappeared for a long time, but I had things to do. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried hard on this.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Chapter 9: To Be 5 or To Be 4?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: To Be 5 or To Be 4

**Disclaimer: ****FOR GODS SAKE, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Full Summary~<strong>

**The crystal ball has sensed dark magic in England. Udonna sent the Mystic Force to investigate this activity. As they went on the search, Dumbledore found them and asked them to protect Harry from Voldemort, undercover as exchange students from the Rootcore Schoolof Magic. Will they manage to protect Harry or will they fail?**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be 5 Or To Be 4?<strong>

Chip is bitten by a spider and its venom is slowly killing him from the inside. He is loosing colour and sweating like crazy. The other Rangers don't know what to do. Udonna never told them how to deal with such poison before and they are suppose to trust some old witch with their friends life. Maddie ran to tell Dumbledore about it, while Xander went to call Udonna, a good advice of hers might help them in this, Vida and Nick are staying with Chip. Vida looks like she could go hysterical any second, while Nick was hard to read. He was worried about his friend and angry at Hermione for suddenly screeching in a freaking spider lair, waking them all up! But, playing Blame Game won't help Chip.

* * *

><p>Pompfrey is doing everything she can, but what surprises her the most is that Chip is still alive. That poison can kill a <em>giant<em>, yet a _human child_ is still alive. Something is odd about him, but first she must save his life.

* * *

><p>"Is there anything to help him?" Maddie asked Dumbledore.<p>

"There is something. A spell. I remember reading it years ago, when a similar poisoning happened. It said something about using 4 elements to heal the poisoned person. Like each element did something to destroy the poison, but I'm not sure which did what." Dumbledore tried to remember.

"Can we use it?" Maddie asked the main question now.

"You and your 3 friends can use it, but try to use when no one is near." Dumbledore said.

"Another 2 questions: Why is Chip still alive if the poison is that bad? What are the words?" Maddie asked.

"Possibly the Garuda, bird of lighting, is responsible for it. Elemento Healio." Dumbledore guessed/answered. Maddie nodded and ran to tell the others.

* * *

><p>"Is it true, Xander?" Udonna asked.<p>

"You know I don't lie about such things." Xander retorted.

"How is he?" Udonna asked, worried about the hyper yellow ranger.

"As if he's on a death bed," Xander answered, "Which by looks he might be." Maddie came running to him: "There is a spell to help him. Let's go!"

"Looks like he still has a chance." Xander told to Udonna.

"Report to me when you can." Udonna said.

"Well duh." Xander hung up and ran to catch up with Maddie. _'Looks like in panic girls get as much speed, as they get strength in anger.' _Xander thought.

* * *

><p>They finally managed to get Pompfrey out of the Ward, lock up the door and get their wands ready. They weren't sure if it will work, but this was a desperate moment, so anything will do. They pointed their wands at Chip and said: "Elemento Healio." Matching their colours, 4 glows came out of their wands and into Chip. Now, all they can do is wait.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View Switch – Chip:<strong>

I fell like I'm on a death bed. Oh yeah, I am. Stupid spider bite. If it wasn't for Hermione being there, I would have morphed and kick them into the Underworld. I just hope, Vida isn't mad at me anymore. She looked so worried and I don't want to worry her…why am I feeling hot, wet, windy and as if having moss under my skin? Okay, who decided to pull a prank on me? Fred and George? I wouldn't be surprised if the guys later make sure they won't be able to sit for a whi…wait, this wind seems familiar. But where…Vida. It's her wind. Only hers can be strong and gentle at the same time. Just like her.

'_Chip... Chip... Chip. Be alright Chip. Please, for us, for me.'_ I heard her voice in a distance. She's begging. My apology for the stupid potion accident is taken! Now I have to survive.

I can feel the fire destroy something, the water cooling the heat down, the mossy feeling healing the pain and the wind soothing everything it can. Now I know which is which. Good thing they came to help or I wouldn't have made it.

* * *

><p><strong>Point Of View Switch – Vida:<strong>

Chip now looks better after we got the spell done. God, I don't know what I would have done if he would have died. Probably follow him, but I couldn't leave my sis. She probably would follow me, then Nick her and Xander will just do it to stay with us. Yeah, chain reaction.

"Now out!" Looks like Poppy got back in the ward and now is forcing us out. Knowing Chip will be fine, we followed her orders.

* * *

><p><strong>Point Of View Switch – 3<strong>**rd**** person:**

"Will he be fine?" Hermione suddenly appeared, making the Rangers jump few feet up.

"Jesus! Don't scare us like that!" Vida held her heart.

"Sorry, but will he?" Hermione asked again. She looked as worried about Chip as the Rangers, maybe more, since it is her fault that he got bitten.

"He will be fine. We know it." Nick said and they left, making Hermione sigh in relief. He will live, so her conscience won't rant her for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Change: Malfoy Manner<strong>

Voldemort was looking over some old rock with inscriptions his men found. It was an old big round disk with so many writings on it and symbols telling something. But not that he could figure it out. The rock had strong dark powers, yet he was unable to get it, how annoying.

"My lord. I have finally found an ancient book that should be able to decipher the inscriptions on the rock." Lucius came in.

"Excellent work Lucius. Bring it to me." Voldemort said. Malfoy Sr. nodded and brought the said book. It looked as old as the rock: black torn covers, brown pages, with black ink writings in English and the old language. Voldemort looks for anything that fits those words when found a spell: "Revivicus Legundes!" A demonic creature made of rocks and water appeared.

"I am Dequs! Who summoned me?" Dequs asked.

"I, Dark Lord Voldemort, did." Voldemort said.

"You are my new master, Master. What is your command?" Dequs asked.

"Bring me the boy by the name Harry Potter." Voldemort commanded.

"Consider it done." Dequs suddenly disappeared.

"I like this guy. Figure out more of these writings!" Voldemort commanded his men.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Change: Hogwarts<strong>

The rest of the day went normal. Chip was getting better, the students were wondering and gossiping, the Golden Trio was trying to deny any stupid rumours and the Rangers wanted to set off some steam from earlier.

So, right now they are doing it. Small hand-to-hand, blow up spells at rocks and flying on brooms. Looks like it helped them a lot.

"Those were one of my most worried moments." Xander announced.

"I didn't know you can get worried." Maddie tried to make a joke.

"Just like anyone else I can, I just hide it better." He explains.

"With that ego you have, you could hide Rootcore and still have space to hide something." Nick joked.

"Ha, ha, ha. Revenge for the Phoenix joke?" Xander guessed.

"Now, why would you think that?" Nick played innocent.

Suddenly an explosion sounded. They got up to see a rock/water demon walking out of the forest: "I am Dequs! My master has requested Harry Potter in front of him. Give me him and you won't suffer!"

"Keep dreaming!" They got in front of him.

"What? Power Rangers? But how?" Dequs asked.

"Looks like he knows of us." Vida said.

"Only 4, though. Shouldn't be a problem! Water Bullets!" Deques attacked with a water attack, but the Rangers dodged it easily.

"Ranger up!" Nick yelled.

"Magical Source Mystic Force!" They transformed into their Ranger forms and attacked him.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Harry looked out of the window with his year mates. They all saw 4 people in spandex fighting some creature off into the forest.<p>

"Those are the Rangers! But they should be 5, not 4." Harry noticed. Hermione suddenly got very suspicious.

* * *

><p>Dequs was almost defeated, when he said: "Seems master has missed something. We will meet again, Rangers." As he disappeared.<p>

"Darn it, he escaped." Vida yelled out.

"Worry about that later. We got company." Xander looked behind them to see Umbrige walking towards them.

"Who are you and what is your reason to be here?" She asked.

"That is not of your concern, lady." Nick told her.

"On the contrary, it is. Answer to me, I am the Senior Undersecretary of Minister Fudge, so I demend…" But the Rangers ran away into the forest quicker then she finished her sentence. Thus disappearing from view. Umbrige had steam coming from her ears.

"I SHALL NOT TOLORATE SUCH DISOBIDIENCE FROM ANYONE!" She shouted and went back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Anyone got aspirin?" Maddie asked, as she held her head in pain.<p>

"No." The others answered.

* * *

><p>"Why do I think I just heared a frog screeching?" Chip looked around, but then shrugged, "Must be those wizards drugs making me hear things."<p>

* * *

><p>"What! How could you fail?" Voldemort asked.<p>

"You didn't tell me the Power Rangers are here!" Dequs yelled back.

"Why is that a problem?" Voldemort asked back.

"They are the ones that destroyed the Underworld! A lot less then a dozen destroyed the Underworld! I could have been next!" Dequs yelled louder.

"Don't show such disrespect to Master!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Shut it! I have seem and done things worse then ALL OF YOU COMBINED AND TIMED 10!" Dequs screamed. All of them backed away from him, except Voldemort. This demon could help him rule the Wizarding World, if he could have an army of such beasts.

"So we need to get rid of those Rangers to win. Find everything you can about them!" He commanded his Death Eaters, which they went to do.

"Few people won't stop me from controlling the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds." Then he began to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: To Be 5 or To Be 4? Finished<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Chapter 10: Another Monster To Fight<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Another Monster To Fight

**Disclaimer: FOR GODS SAKE, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**

**~Full Summary~**

**The crystal ball has sensed dark magic in England. Udonna sent the Mystic Force to investigate this activity. As they went on the search, Dumbledore found them and asked them to protect Harry from Voldemort, undercover as exchange students from the Rootcore School of Magic. Will they manage to protect Harry or will they fail?**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Monster To Fight<strong>

Few days later, Chip was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing and he was glad.

"Pompfrey didn't even allow me to change the pose when I tried to sleep. I was poisoned; I didn't have any broken bones!" Chip tells them at breakfast.

"She's just doing her job." Maddie said.

"And we got a job to do ourselves. We need to find out what that thing was." Nick said, while taking some bread.

"From what we could find there was nothing on any Dequs." Vida reminded.

"And Udonna came up nothing too." Xander added.

"We got a monster that we got nothing on." Nick says to himself.

"Don't we always have those?" Chip asked, rhetorically.

* * *

><p>"This should work." Voldemort looks over the stone with another monster made from pure black liquid.<p>

"That won't do. They defeated worse then a monster that can change shape." Dequs, standing hands crossed over his chest from the other side of the room, said.

"If I didn't need you Dequs, you would be already dead." Voldemort tells him, without turning around.

"Please, I was locked inside the stone by the Master himself. Your powers are nothing compared to his." Dequs compared.

"But he was destroyed, wasn't he?" Voldemort asked back.

"By 8 people, while you were killed by one little baby." Dequs taunted.

"That was a defense spell put on by his mother!" Voldemort yells.

"But the point stays." Dequs didn't even flinch. If he really wasn't important for the last new faze, Voldemort would have already killed him. Using the same spell, he got Dequs out, he got the liquid monster.

"I am Liquis! Dequs, buddy!" Liquis, a snake like human thing made from black liquid with wide snake-ish red eyes and a demonic tongue hissing out, exclaimed.

"Liqqy! Where were you?" Dequs asked him.

"Oh I was hanging out with Snarla. She was on fire!" Liquis tells him.

"Why didn't you come and spend time with me when I was in the stone? You know how boring that was?" Dequs asked.

"Sorry buddy. Forgot. My fault." Liquis looked down.

"It's okay. Not every time you get a chance with Snarla. She's hot as hell." Dequs said.

"You said it!" Liquis exclaimed.

"What are you doing? You should be raging and destroying not talking like school girls!" Voldemort yells at them.

"What are we? Your Death Eaters with the stoic faces? We act, talk and do what we want normally." Dequs said.

"Liquis! I want you to get me Harry Potter!" Voldemort orders.

"You're annoying." Liquis adds, before disappearing to do his job.

"You monsters are impossible." Voldemort mutters to himself and leaves the room.

"I'm not the one wearing a dress." Dequs says and walks away.

* * *

><p>"They are strange." Hermione suddenly says. She, Harry and Ron were sitting outside in the park, while doing some fast homework.<p>

"Who's strange?" Harry asks, looking up from his work.

"The Rootcore students. Haven't you noticed? They do magic stiffly with not your average wands, they are skilled at different places, do a lot of things by hands, when you can easily use a spell to do that, and they also talk silently about something at weird times." Hermione recalls all the things.

"But maybe that's how they were taught in Rootcore." Ron guessed.

"No magic school would have any Physical Education classes." Hermione said.

"Well, maybe they have to have it or…the students asked for one." Harry guessed.

"That doesn't seem to be likely." Hermione said and looked threw one book with the title _Magical Schools of the World._

"What are you looking for?" Ron looks at the pages.

"I am looking for Rootcore School of Magic." She changes the pages fast for the name, "So far I have only found Root Might and Dragons Core schools in America with similar names of that."

"Maybe it's a new school." Harry gave another guess.

"Then there is nothing on them." Hermione closed the book.

"If you are so suspicious about them. Why don't we follow them and see what are they hiding, if they are hiding anything." Harry says. None of them noticed Madison, standing behind a pillar few feet behind them. She heard their every word.

* * *

><p>"We got snitches on our tail." She says to the others, which were trying to figure out what to do with the plant that swallowed Vida's i-Pod.<p>

"What snitches?" Nick looked up from the plant.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione. They are getting suspicious already." She says.

"Oh great. That's what we just need: annoying kids following us." Xander says annoyed.

"This is serious." Vida said.

"Looks like we will have to come up with a way to make them loose their suspicions." Nick says.

"Like Conan does with Rachel in '_Case Closed'_?" Chip asks.

"Something of that caliber." Nick agrees.

"I want to be Jimmy!" Chip jumps up.

"Sit down Kudo." Vida forces him down the ground.

"So how will we do it?" Maddie asks.

"Well, we got no voice changing bow ties or stun-gun wrist-watches, but we do have something that could help us out. Someone." Nick corrects himself.

* * *

><p>"Yeesh, was I locked in for few days? This place hasn't changed from the time I attacked." Liquis looked around Hogwarts hallways to see them the same way.<p>

"Time for changes." Liquis gets ready and starts to blow up walls.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Xander asked, as he felt a shock wave.<p>

"That doesn't sound good. Let's Ranger up and see what is it." Nick orders. They get out their morphers: "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" And morph.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell! What was that!" Ron also felt it.<p>

"It's that!" Hermione sees a giant snake thing destroying walls.

"What is that?" Ron's hair was standing up, as if he just got hit by a Thunder Bolt from a Pikachu.

"I never read about something like this!" Hermione exclaims.

* * *

><p>"Everyone please keep the students safe!" Dumbledore orders the teachers.<p>

"But who will stop that?" McGonagall asks.

"The Aurors, of course! You should leave important jobs to important people." Umbrige ribbits.

'_Shut up.' _Both Dumbledore and McGonagall thought.

"I know what I am doing Minerva. I know the right people for the job." With that, Dumbledore walks away to find the Rangers.

'_No, I will be the one to stop this thing.'_ Umbrige walks to face it, to also show that her methods are the best.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, good. You are already ready." Dumbledore finds the Rangers fully morphed.<p>

"What is going on?" Nick asks.

"A weird creature is attacking the school. He may be one of Voldemort's." Dumbledore warns.

"Don't worry about us, worry about the kids!" Maddie says, before they all ran off to face it.

* * *

><p>"You!" Umbrige stops not far behind it. Liquis turned to face her.<p>

"I command you, as the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic, stop this madness and surrender yourself!" She orders.

"Ha! I got a target to try my skills on!" Liquis shot oil attacks at her, almost hitting her, but she got saved in time by a flash of yellow.

"In times like these, stay out of trouble." The yellow flash was a yellow dressed adult, with a black visor, dressed in a yellow spandex, black lining, with a cape clothes.

"Not a good place for weaklings." He say and strikes back at Liquis.

"Who are you?" Umbrige shrieks at him.

"I still want to live with a hearing, lady!" The guy in yellow said and went to fight it hand-to-hand.

* * *

><p>"He's mad!" Ron screams from their hiding spot, as he charges. 4 more blurs of colors appear from different sides of the thing start fighting him hand-to-hand. Red, Green and Yellow were boys and Pink and Blue were girls. The costumes looked lot alike, besides the colors and the skirt design for the girls. They were swinging hits and kicks at the creature with no stopping.<p>

"They look like the Power Rangers." Harry finally realizes.

"Those American heroes you saw in that dream?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah." Harry looks at them.

* * *

><p>"Take this! Mystic Rope!" Xander used some plants to catch Liquis.<p>

"Not working." Liquis just emerged from the ropes like water, as well as becoming transparent.

"He does everything like water." Maddie notices. She's got an idea.

"Catch me if you can!" Liquis taunts and attacks Vida with water Blasts, sending her flying with sparks of her suit.

"Vi!" Chip yelled out and sent lighting bolts at him.

"Chip watch out!" Nick yells at the Yellow Ranger, but Chip gets hit, by a blast of black water.

"Mystic Sword!" Nick takes his sword and attacks Liquis.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurt!" Liquis yells.

"Hey!" Maddie calls at that thing.

"What?" He looked and suddenly gets all stiff.

"What?" Nick asked.

"He is made from water and I control water." Madison reminds.

"Nice try Rangers. Bye-bye." Liquis disappears.

"What? How did he get out?" Madison asked.

"I don't know, but we will find that out." Nick said. Quickly they left in the maze hallways of Hogwarts and went back to normal, while the others just seem to have lost them in their tracks.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Hermione asked the others.<p>

"Yeah. They are good fighters." Harry said.

"I want to find out who they are now!" Umbrige roared.

"Sorry, but I don't know myself." Dumbledore lied and went away. Umbrige turned red with anger. She huffed angrily and left to do with this.

* * *

><p>"I hope no one followed us." Vida looked around.<p>

"No one did. We're too fast." Maddie looked at the hallway too, before they all went to make the act as they don't know what just happened.

"What happened?" Chip asked, looking like he just came. Dean just told them everything: "And they were so awesome!"

"Guess we left a good impression." Xander whispered to the others, while they only nodded.

* * *

><p>"Another failure!" Voldemort screeched.<p>

"They are strong. What can we do?" Liquis asked.

"Attack them with full force!" Voldemort yelled at them.

"Keep your pants up. We will defeat them soon." Daqus assured, "We just need time."

"Which must be soon!" Voldemort leaves the room, drama queen style.

"Drama princess." Daqus said and left.

"I'll go find a place to swim." Liquis also left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Another Monster To Fight - Finished<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My only explanation for being goe so long is that I broke my right writing arm and now it will take some time to make any chapters with one hand.<strong>

**The only reason I used _Case Closed_ instead of _Detective Conan_ is that they are American and I doubt they speak Japanese. The only thing they can watch about him is_ Case Closed_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Chapter 11: Suspicions<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Suspicions

**Disclaimer: FOR GODS SAKE, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Full Summary~<strong>

**The crystal ball has sensed dark magic in England. Udonna sent the Mystic Force to investigate this activity. As they went on the search, Dumbledore found them and asked them to protect Harry from Voldemort, undercover as exchange students from the Rootcore School of Magic. Will they manage to protect Harry or will they fail?**

* * *

><p><strong>Suspicions<strong>

After the fight, the students could only talk about these Power Rangers. A dozen muggle-borns have heard about them and know some things, while the others listened to those things. Hermione couldn't help, but notice that the Rootcore students seem to know awfully much about these Rangers. When she asked them about it, turns out they live in the very same city they protect.

"Coincidence? I disagree." Hermione told herself, when she tried to think the level of possibility about it. No way, in Merlin's Hair, can that be such a coincidence. Although, when she checked the activity of the monsters and Rangers, turns out that they appear in different cities, like Angel Grove (Mighty Morphin), Reefside (Dino Thunder), Blue Bay Harbor (Ninja Storm), Mariner Bay (Lightspeed Rescue). With most of the cities being randomly placed in America, this makes it possible just to be a coincidence that Briarwood is the same city where both the Rangers and the Rootcore students are.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this. Magic students in a magic school, in a city small and suburban like this – I get, but the fact that heroes, that also use magic, are there too – doesn't make sense." Hermione rubbed her face.

"You're thinking about this too much." Ron tries to take away those muggle newspaper clips, she found, from her.

"But how else can you explain it? They have something to do with the Rangers. They came to Hogwarts and the Rangers also appear. That is NO COINCIDENCE!" Hermione exclaims.

"What if it is?" Ginny, who was also there, asks.

"I don't know. It just can't be." Hermione sighs heavily.

* * *

><p>"I somehow doubt that will work. In an anime – maybe; but in real life – doubtful." Vida tells him. Ever since that attack, the Rangers have been thinking how to make Hermione loose her suspicion. Somehow, it looked a lot easier on TV.<p>

"What other ideas you have? We confuse her enough, then go one direction, as Rangers appear from the opposite one right before we get out of sight and she could drop her suspicion." Xander explains.

"That's why I said – could work in an anime." Vida repeats.

"Seriously, we are not those anime heroes: we can't do such fast transformation and appear in another place so suddenly." Nick crosses his hands.

"What idea you have?" Xander asks the Red Ranger.

"Maybe we make it seem as if we and the Rangers are 2 separate people. How about we make it clear to Hermione that the Blue Ranger is a kind and friendly soul normally, she'll place Maddie as the Blue Ranger, since she is kind and friendly. Vida changes her appearance from the Pink Ranger to the Blue Ranger. This should knock her off her suspicions for a while." Nick tells him.

"Sounds better then yours, Xander." Chip comments, while crushing paper.

"What are you doing?" Vida asked.

"I'm working no a magic trick to surprise the kids." Chip opens his palm for a small white paper real looking butterfly to fly out. It looked so real that, if you didn't know it was paper, you would think it is real.

"How did you make that one?" Maddie asked.

"Well, I was looking threw some books with magic and I saw some neat spells with wands to make different things, but those words are long, so I decided to make my own way of making something small, like butterflies." Chip takes another paper, crumbles it and opens his hand to show the little butterfly.

"No, I meant how exactly are you doing that?" Maddie re-asked.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, but I do know that I crumble the paper, put some magic into it and think of the thing I want it to be." Chip thinks about the process.

"This is rich. He does the trick, yet he's got no idea how he is doing it." Xander says.

"Not my fault. I'm just doing it on feelings." Chip defends.

"Like love?" Xander asks.

"Maybe." Chip says and Vida gets a slight red shade. Chip takes another paper, crunches in and when he opens his hand a small sparrow flies out.

"Neat. Maybe you can make some toads for Umbrige not to feel lonely anymore." Xander said.

"Ooh. I'll need a lot of green paper." Chip leaves to find that bag of green paper.

"10 bucks he fills her office." Nick bets.

"From her clothes." Maddie guesses.

"Should I feel traumatized of the idea or scared that you will actually like the thought of toads coming out of a bigger one?" Nick shrouded at both thoughts.

"I don't know, but what makes you think I'm scary?" Maddie walks up to him, with a bit seducing voice, something Vida thought her a bit.

"Ew, if you 2 are planning on a serious make out fest, please find a room for yourselves or else you might accidentally traumatize innocent people that have done nothing wrong." Xander frowned at the idea of his 2 friend doing something in front of him. They just glare at him, enough for Xander to be glad that looks don't kill.

* * *

><p>Still suspicious, Hermione went to find and follow the Rootcore students to see are they or are they not the Rangers. She took Harry's invisibility cloak and went looking for them. She found them in a small room, with the door halfway open. The door had a weird circular symbol and drawings that looked like the same ones from the costumes of their costumes.<p>

"Like they would want to learn a trick like that Chip." She heard Xander comment something.

"Oh c'mon! That would be so awesome. Besides, Fred and George did say, when I can do a wicked spell, they will let me plan out some pranks on Umbrige and I think working with Veteran Pranksters is a very good idea. They know the school better then either of us does and if I have a great plan, they will make it real." Chip explains.

"Maybe they are bad influence on you. Vi, fix him." Nicks voice sounds, some footsteps and a series of 'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow ow!' Comes from Chip.

"That's not what I meant." Nick replays to that. When Hermione looked threw the door, she saw Vida holding Chip by his ear, as he runs around trying to get free from her grasp. **(A.N.: Think Castle when Beckett grabbed his ear in **_**Castle**_** season 1 **_**episode 3: **__**Hedge Found Homeboys**_**)** Vida the shrugs and lets him go.

"That hurt, Vi. It really did." Chip checks if his ear is still in place.

"You were the one running, I was only holding." Vida points out with a small smile.

"She has a point." Xander agrees.

"Possibly." Nick agrees and Maddie grabs them both by ear and they run around a bit.

* * *

><p>'<em>They're acting childishly now. Must be to make people loose their suspicions.' <em>Hermione thinks as she watches them threw the invisibility cloak.

* * *

><p>Unknown to her, she is very visible to the Rangers. Dumbledore told them about the cloak, so they casted a spell on the door, so that the occupants of the room can see the person under the cloak. When Hermione came, they started to try out Xanders plan, since Nick's needs a bit bigger spot and with more people to fool the bushy haired witch.<p>

However it was visible that the plan isn't working, as Hermione still has that suspicious look, so Nick barely visibly shook his head in a negative, which is invisible for Hermione, but very visible for them.

"Ugh, guys I remember that I still have some workload by Teacher Toad left and if I don't do it, detention. Sorry." Vida then painfully remembers the workload.

"Uh, not good. How about I come and help you out?" Chip asked.

"Perfect. Let's go wizzy boy." Vida says and they both leave almost hitting Hermione with the door, but that was almost intentional. They have to pretend like they don't see or know she is there.

"When's big and bushy supposed the come back?" Xander asked.

"Few weeks later. Why?" Maddie asked back.

"He likes exotic and rare animals. I think Fire-Heart is very exotic and rare." Xander points out.

"Oh yeah, Dumbledore told us he had one, before it was taken away. That could be nice to show him Fire-Heart, after all he will have to put up with Umbrige too and I bet Fire-Heart misses you, Nick." Maddie gets it.

"I don't know. You better ask my parents, if they agree to let him be here." Nick states.

* * *

><p>'<em>Fire-Heart? Who is that?'<em> Hermione tries to figure out what are they talking about.

* * *

><p>"Let's ask Chi and Vi what they think about having Fire-Heart here, after all, we will all take responsibility over him." Nick adds.<p>

"Good idea," They both agree, before Xander asked, "Ever had the feeling you're being watched?"

"Your paranoia's kicked in again." Maddie states and they also soon leave the room to go back to the Common Room.

'_So someone will soon come to Hogwarts and whoever is this Fire-Heart sounds like a troublemaker. Maybe they have some diaries and I can try to see what this is about.'_ Hermione knows it is bad to read other people personal thoughts and opinions, but for the sake of finding out who they are, she has to read them, when she finds them that is.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure she bought us." Xander whispered.<p>

"Maybe my plan will work better. Let's only hope it won't backfire on us." Nick says and they leave out of Hermione's line of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Suspicions – Finished<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry for being gone, but it turns out that my whole right side is badly bruised from the crash and I will have to go threw severe rehabilitation to make sure everything is operable and good, but I can barely walk, so it isn't good.<strong>

**I am glad it's the holidays, meaning no school. Ever went to school with one side practically bruised and in pain? No pain killers help them.**

**Let's see what the docs will tell me this weekend. Until then, later and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Chapter 12: A Dragon and a New DADA Teacher<strong>


End file.
